No Matter What
by MafiaGirl14
Summary: Light Yagami has been dating Violeta Matsumoto for a year. Now he is Kira and needs to end his relationship with her despite his love for her. One thing leads to another and he hits her. Who will be there to catch her when she falls? Light or Matsuda?
1. Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:** Well it has been quite some time since I have written anything that is remotely of interest. Much of this is based upon a roleplay; however, I have added my own twists and such! I don't know how much I will update but reviews and favoriting is much appreciated! Hope you enjoy! Please don't flame. Love! -MafiaGirl14

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Happy Anniversary

* * *

'_May twenty-fourth…._' Seventeen year old, Violeta Matsumoto, smiled as she finished getting ready for school. To her, this day was important though whether or not it would all go smoothly she didn't know. She tied her hair into a side ponytail. Half of it was a bun, but then her long red hair flowed from it. Violeta finished getting ready for school and grabbed a box off of her dresser before leaving. She adjusted her shoes as she ran down the sidewalk and climbed on the bus.

After the fifteen minute bus ride, Violeta was inside of her high school. It was her senior year and she was very excited to graduate, though chances were that she wasn't attending college due to lack of money. She had decided she would get another job so she could save enough money to move away from her parents.

She rummaged through her locker as she gathered the books she would need for her first class, humming to herself. "Hey, Vi." a familiar voice said as she shut her locker. Violeta smiled up at the man she had known since pre-school.

"Hey, Light." Violeta said in response. "Where were you this morning? You didn't take the bus."

Light Yagami, the top student in the high school and on his way to a promising career after attending To-Oh University, rubbed the back of his neck, with a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I thought I texted you. I woke up a little late this morning." He replied. That was an understatement. Light had remained awake for a good portion of the night for he was using his newly obtained Death Note. He'd only had it for a few days; however he was putting it to good use. He looked at Violeta for a moment, mentally frowning. He had known her since they were little kids and they had become best friends over time. Typically, there were no secrets between the two of them even more so since they had starting dating a year ago today.

Light had yet to decide whether or not he wanted to tell her that he was the person behind the recent deaths of criminals. He already knew that she would believe him and that she would never turn him in either. Light knew for a fact that Violeta loved him and would do anything for him. None of that would cause him a problem if he told her the truth. The problem was that she could end up becoming a risk factor if the police somehow began suspecting him. They would most definitely question her and well…Light knew that she would crack under the pressure of being questioned. Not only would that be a problem, but Violeta was a terrible liar and any police officer or detective would be able to tell right away.

"Light…?" Violeta looked at him; her head was tilted as her violet eyes gazed into his brown ones. "Are you alright? You look like you're day dreaming…"

"Sorry." Light apologized as he was shaken from his thoughts. "I was up late last night and I am still tired."

"Let me guess. You were studying again for the entrance exams on Saturday, weren't you?"

"You got me." He grinned. She would never even k now he was flat out lying to her about what he was really up to last night.

"You're already a shoe-in, Light! You've aced all of the practice tests. Besides, you're just naturally a brain so I don't see why you are exerting yourself like this. You should be resting up before the big exam" Violeta told him as they walked to Anatomy class together.

As Light sat in his Anatomy class, he stared out the window. The last time he had done that during class a killer notebook had fallen to the ground right before his eyes. _'I do love Violeta however she could end up getting in my way. Breaking things off with her would be better for Kira. Besides, I am sure she'd still want to be friends. I highly doubt she would throw away ten years of friendship. Once I explain to her that high school's over and that we should move on, everything will be fine.' _Light thought to himself. There was doubt in his mind though as to whether or not he should actually go through with it. He did truly care about her and would do anything for her, but he also was ridding the world of evil. He would someday become god. People would bow down to Kira. When that time came, Light could always have Violeta ruling by his side. He'd have to just make each move carefully.

Once the day was over, Light was at Violeta's locker once more. He leaned against some of the others as he waited for her to finish up. Before he could get a word out, he felt something shoved into his hands. "Wh...What's this?" Light looked at her.

She laughed. "It's a present. You know. We've been dating a year so I figured…." She trailed, as her cheeks turning red with slight embarrassment. "I know it's probably dumb of me and all, but I just wanted to. You've always been there, Light."

'_Damn. This just makes things more complicated. Vi, why must you be such a giving person? If I broke up with her right now…I'd look like such a jackass.' _Light thought. He knew there was no way in hell he could possibly do it now. His emotions for her were getting in the way of that. "Thanks." He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek.

"Don't mention it. Look, I have to get home so I can get ready for work. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him and turned on her heel, waving as she left.

Light leaned back against the lockers, watching her until she was out of sight. He glanced down at the neatly wrapped package in his hand before opening it. Inside, was a very nice watch. And when you hit the button on the side three times, a secret compartment slid out. A little piece of paper was inside that read, "Happy Anniversary. –Vi" and there was a heart drawn next to it. He sighed hitting his head against the lockers. "What am I going to do…?" he grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

* * *

L sat in his peculiar perched position inside an L.A. Hotel. He was looking at a screen, reviewing things regarding the new killer on the loose. He was known to the public of Japan as Kira. Nobody knew who this person was or how he murdered criminals simply by a heart attack.

"Kira, I'm coming to Japan and I will bring you to justice. So tell me, how do you kill?" L had his thumb pressed against his mouth as he thought. "No matter. I will catch you." He smirked to himself.

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, I hope you liked it! And I will try to get another chapter out before I go to the beach and my first ever anime convention!


	2. Secrets

**A/N:** Well, here is Chapter 2 of my story! Please review! I hope you like it! (: Thanks to those who have already favorited/put it on story alert!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Secrets

* * *

Another week had gone by and Kira was still at large. The ICPO was currently in a meeting to discuss whether or not the heart attacks were homicide or just coincidence. Soichiro Yagami sat beside Touta Matsuda, a younger detective on the force. He quietly explained to him about the ICPO.

"We should enlist the aide of L!" one of the men shouted.

"L only participates in cases he is interested in and there is no way for us to contact him."

Suddenly, a man dressed in a long, black trench coat with a black hat on top entered the room with a laptop tucked beneath his arm. "Gentlemen, L is on the move." The man known as W said to them. He opened the laptop and out came the distorted voice of L, explaining his thoughts on Kira and how he intended to work with the NPA.

* * *

Light was preparing to turn the television off when a man appeared on screen. "My name is Lind L. Tailor. Better known as L. Kira, I have a pretty good idea where you are and what you are trying to accomplish. But hear this, Kira. I will stop you and bring you to justice." He announced.

Light glared at the man before him. "L, you are not very smart to broadcast your name and face for me on the television. I am justice. You are in my way." He smirked as he grabbed a pen and flipped his Death Note open to a blank page writing Lind L. Tailor down.

Forty seconds went by and the man claiming to be L clutched at his chest and collapsed. Two men appeared on the screen and immediately removed him from his chair.

Not too long afterwards, a white screen appeared with the letter L written in a fancy script. "…I-I wouldn't believe it had I not just witnessed it myself. To kill someone without even being there…" the distorted voice said. "Kira, the man you actually just killed was not L. I am L. He was a prisoner on death row whose execution date was today. He was arrested in absolute secret so you wouldn't have heard about it through the newspaper or television. Based on this I have deduced two things, you are in the Kanto Region. Originally, this was going to be a worldwide broadcast but since most of your murders have occurred in Japan, I thought it better to start here."

Light glared. "You bastard…"

Ryuk laughed. "He sure got you."

"Secondly, you need a name and a face to kill. So why don't you try and kill me, Kira? Can you do it? Go ahead. Try." L taunted.

After a few moments, L spoke once more. "Looks like you can't. I will catch you, Kira, and find out the secret of how you commit these heinous murders. Until then…" The screen returned to a normal news broadcast.

Light punched the desk in frustration. "No, L. I am justice. You will lose and I will win."

There was a knock at his bedroom door, then. "Light!" Sayu called from the other side.

"What is it?" He glanced towards the door as he hid the Death Note.

"Violeta's here!" She replied, giggling a bit. "She's downstairs waiting for you."

"Tell her she can come up here." Light said as he unlocked his bedroom door. Within a few minutes, Violeta entered Light's bedroom. He smiled as though his encounter with L had never happened. "Violeta, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"My job canceled me at the last second so I figured I'd come see you. You weren't busy I hope, were you?" She asked.

"No, of course not. I always have time for you." Light replied, smirking a bit as that comment caused her to blush.

"Did you see the news, Light? L openly challenged Kira. It was so intense." Violeta said.

"Yes, it was rather intense. I do believe L will catch Kira. And if things go my way, I will get myself on the investigation team."

"Light, that's dangerous, though. Kira…he is currently only killing criminals but he didn't hesitate to kill the man who called himself L. Aren't you scared?"

"No. I am not. Besides, I'd rather die for justice rather than being abused my entire life." He looked at her.

Violeta frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Light stood in front of her and used the cuff of his shirt sleeve to wipe away make up from the right side of her cheek. He looked at the dark purple bruise on her face. "This is what I am talking about, Violeta."

"I fell. It's nothing to worry about, really. You know how clumsy I am."

He shook his head a bit. "Vi, you know you cannot lie to me. You've always been a terrible liar. Your parents hit you. Don't deny it. I have known for a very long time."

She frowned, wondering how he could possibly know her deep dark secret. "If you knew, then why didn't you ever say anything to me?"

Light looked at her. "Why didn't you ever say anything to me?" he shot back. "It wasn't hard for me to figure out. I remember the first time you came to school with a bruise on your face."

* * *

_It was just after Christmas vacation; Light and Violeta were in second grade. On the day they returned, Violeta had a bruise on her face. _

_As the two entered their classroom, they went to the little cubby area. When Violeta took her coat off, her uniform sleeve had been pushed up from her winter coat. Light noticed a bruise on her arm probably from someone holding too tightly onto her petite frame._

"_What happened to your face, Violeta?" He asked._

_She touched the bruise, wincing, before giggling with a smile. "I accidently tripped down the stairs. I'm such an idiot."_

_And Light had believed her. He kept on believing those lies up until seventh grade when he knew that there was no way she could hurt herself accidently that much._

* * *

"You have lied to me about your parents, too. They really aren't in business, are they? They don't work long hours. That's the excuse you used when I asked why I couldn't come over your house. Remember?"

"Light, let me explain. They are in business…just not approvable business. You can't tell your father. My father told me he'd kill me if I ever told anyone." She said softly. '_And he meant it too. He even put his gun to my head…._'

"I'm listening." Light said as he sat down in his swivel chair.

She sat on his bed, her violet eyes gazing at the floor. She was embarrassed for him to know the truth about her home life. He came from a perfect family and she was afraid if he knew the truth, then things would change.

"My father….My father is a drug dealer…" she began. "And my mother…is a prostitute. I live in a crappy little neighborhood. I couldn't ever let you come over because most of the time my parents are high or drunk. My mother often has clients in the house as does my father. I couldn't expose you to that."

Light stared at her, his brown eyes softening a bit. He knew she was abused but he never realized how bad it truly was. "Violeta, how did you turn out the way you did? Most kids with parents like that turn out to be just like them but you aren't. You're compassionate, kind and wouldn't ever hurt anyone."

She smiled at him. "I have my grandmother to thank for that. For the first five years of my life, I lived with her. A court had deemed my parents unfit to care for me. Right before pre-school started they sent me back to them. But she has always been around to guide me. Lately, though, she has been taking a lot of trips to Europe and such but she is always so proud of me. I can't let her down. My mother wasn't bad in high school until she met my father and everything changed. She sees me in the daughter she has lost."

He nodded. "They have beaten you so bad that you have gone to the hospital before, haven't you?" Violeta nodded. "Then why hasn't your grandmother called Child Services on them?"

"She has. Every time they come to our home…my parents always appear fit. They only get reprimanded for keeping the outside of our home shabby. Once, she event tried to get custody but it failed."

Light moved his chair closer to her. "Violeta, you can't keep letting them hurt you."

"I know. But it doesn't matter. High school is nearly finished, Light. I can move out and rent an apartment and get away from them."

"Can you afford it?"

She bit her lip. "I have money stored away. I'm only a waitress so the pay isn't that great but I can get another job."

"I have a better idea for you. I'll be going to college soon. It won't look odd if I buy my own place to live. So, why don't we move in together?" Light asked her. Of course he had an ulterior motive for wanting her to live with him. '_I don't have to break up with her now. If the police even begin to suspect me, I can use her as a scapegoat. I can tell them that she is Kira. After all, we would be living under the same roof. I can tell them that the Death Note is hers.' _

"Are you serious, Light?" Violeta looked up at him.

"Of course, Violeta. I love you." He replied. Light knew by saying that she would say yes. Violeta was a sucker for romance and love and he had her right where he wanted her.

She smiled. "Then, I'll move in with you after graduation." She stood and gently pressed her lips to his. Light smirked as he kissed her back.

"Perfect." Light said still smirking. _'Everything is working out in my favor. And with my father heading the police investigation of Kira, I can find out who L really is and eliminate him along with the rest of the scum of the world. Then I will be god of the new world. And I have Violeta as my goddess. After all, she is beautiful enough to be one but not smart enough that she would try to command me.'_


	3. Confessions

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long delay! I have been super busy! Go to an anime convention if you ever have the chance! They are so much fun! I met Vic Mignogna! For those of you who don't know who he is, he voices Edward Elric in Full Metal Alchemist and Tamaki Suou in Ouran High School Host Club. He also does the opening for Dragon Ball Z: Kai among many other things. If you are looking for amusing things on Youtube, then look up the Nostalgia Critic! I find him HILARIOUS! Look up his reviews on the Care Bears Movie and the Pokemon Movie! Also, there is an anime comedian named Uncle Yo. Look up, Uncle Yo, Death Note and you should get a result that says NYF '08-Uncle Yo-Death Note! Funny! Okay, onto the chapter, folks! I do not own Death Note; just Violeta Matsumoto.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Confessions

* * *

Another week had passed by and Light was close to making his decision about whether or not he was going to tell Violeta the truth. They were going to be taking final exams next week. After that, then both Light and Violeta would be graduating from high school. All Light had to worry about now was passing the entrance exams to get into college. It'd be a piece of cake.

Light leaned back in his seat, holding his pen in hand as he smirked at the notebook before him. He had exterminated more scum from the world. Since his father used a computer to keep track of police records, he was able to access it through his own computer. He knew that they had no idea who Kira was and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Just two more criminals for today," Light said to himself as he leaned forward and wrote down two names on a fresh page. "Perfect." He smirked, placing his arms behind his head as he watched the clock.

* * *

Violeta entered her home, quietly. She was soaking wet for it had started pouring rain on her way home from work. The house was dark, but that was no surprise to her. It usually was dark in their house by eight-thirty.

She removed her wet jacket and turned a light on so that she could see. "Mom. Dad. I am home." She said her voice soft. Violeta was surprised when she didn't receive any sort of response from either of them. Though they were horrible parents, they did acknowledge her existence most of the time. She frowned and crept into the kitchen, turning another light on so that she could see the room.

Her violet eyes widened at the sight before her and she let out a loud scream. She stepped back off of the linoleum floor; however, since her shoes were wet she slipped and fell back. "Th-This can't be…." She murmured to herself in complete shock.

The bodies of Daisuke and Vivian Matsumoto lay on the kitchen floor before their daughter's eyes. It didn't appear that they had killed each other in a drunken rage or anything. They just were collapsed on the ground, but it was obvious they were dead. Violeta could tell by how pale the color of their skin had become. She held her stomach, feeling beyond nauseated.

There was suddenly banging at the front door. "Open up! This is the police!" the gruff voice yelled. Violeta wanted to move, but she was in such shock that she couldn't bring herself to get up. The door was busted in and several police officers entered the house. They had received a call from someone in the neighborhood reporting about screaming coming from this house.

"Look around. Make sure there aren't any other bodies." The commanding officer said to one of his men.

The man approached Violeta after pocketing his gun. "Excuse me, miss, but who are you?" he offered her his hand and helped her up. She looked up at the police officer. "My name is Violeta Matsumoto. Those...are...or were...my parents. I don't know what happened. I just came home from work and they were like this."

The officer nodded. Since there wasn't blood or anything, he figured that this was another heart attack case. It was the work of Kira, meaning these two were more than likely criminals in some way, shape or form.

"Well, Miss. Matsumoto. I imagine you are quite grief stricken and upset by the death of your parents. I am sorry to say though that you will have to come to the police station. A detective will have to ask you some questions regarding this incident." He said, and then added. "We do not think you committed the crime, so there is no need to get tense. It's just part of the procedure."

Violeta nodded, running a hand through her damp red hair_. 'I should be upset that my parents are dead. I know they never cared about me. They hated me. More than anything, I feel relieved but that's wrong. I should feel some sort of sorrow, shouldn't I?'_

Once everything was under control at the scene, the officer took Violeta to the police station. He put her in a room and told her to wait until the detective came in to speak with her regarding the death of her parents.

"Violeta, I just heard about what happened." Soichiro Yagami came into the room a moment later. Though he was busy with the Kira Case at the moment, he knew he needed to see the young woman that his son was involved with. "Are you okay?"

"Mr. Yagami," She smiled a bit at seeing a friendly face since most of the police officers appeared intimidating. "I am okay. Thanks. I didn't expect to see you. Light said you've been working really hard on a case, lately."

He nodded. "Yes, I can only stay for a moment. However, being the chief of the NPA means I have to be everywhere at once, essentially. I will send the detective who I've chosen to handle this case. Do you have family in the area?"

"No, Mr. Yagami. My grandmother is traveling and I don't really have another family members. I know I can't go home for a few days because of the investigation. I had intentions of staying in a hotel." Violeta replied.

"If you don't mind staying for a bit after you speak with the detective, then you can come and stay with us. Sachiko would kill me if she knew I let you go throw away money on a hotel." He chuckled.

"Thank you. You and Mrs. Yagami are very kind."

He nodded. "I will see you in a bit, Violeta."

Violeta peeked out the window, looking a t the men bustling about in the police station. Even though it was almost ten 'o clock there were still a number of police officers and detectives working which somewhat surprised the seventeen year old.

A few minutes later, a younger detective walked into the conference room. Violeta noticed his dark black hair and gentle brown eyes and smiled a bit. Unlike the rest of the police officers, this young man looked to be gentle.

Touta Matsuda had been quite surprised when Chief Yagami had asked him to go and question a girl about the potential murder of her parents. For the past several days, he had been working very hard on the Kira Case. At first, he thought that he was in trouble and so being stuck with questioning someone was his way of punishment. When Chief Yagami had seen that he was bit upset by it, he explained that the person he was questioning was Light's girlfriend, Violeta.

When he had entered the room, Touta had still been reading over the brief report that had been made regarding everything that had happened this way the interrogation could go much smoother. When he looked up from the paperwork though, he hadn't been expecting the young woman before him to be so beautiful. Matsuda was never really good around women who he thought to be attractive which, was just about every woman he had ever met, and Violeta was no exception to that. The young detective could already feel his face heating up but he shook his head and cleared his throat. "Hello Miss. Matsud—Matsumoto! I am Detective Touta Matsuda." He said, smiling nervously. _'Smooth. I almost used my last name.' _He thought.

"Hello Detective. It's nice to meet you." Violeta smiled.

He sat down. "I am sorry to hear about your parents, Miss. Matsumoto. I know you are upset but the sooner we ask the follow-up questions, the easier it will be for you to move on and grieve. Some of the questions I am going to ask you are about your home life and then from there I will ask you about what you saw tonight. Is that okay?"

Violeta bit her lip as she looked into her lap. "Y-Yes, that's fine." _'Home life? This couldn't be any worse. I know they are dead but still I don't want to talk about it. And if I can't even manage to lie to Light, than what chance would I have of lying to a detective? I guess I will just have to tell the truth.'_

As Matsuda began asking Violeta questions, the seventeen year old admitted to the years of abuse she endured. She held tightly onto the hem of her skirt, shaking a bit.

"Miss. Matsumoto, may I ask you something regarding your parents hitting you?" Matsuda asked his voice gentle. He was frowning for he felt bad that this pretty young woman had suffered so much.

"Yes. Of course." Violeta replied.

"How come you never reported to the police? We could have helped you."

"I just couldn't. My father was powerful in the drug world so even if he was arrested, he would've still had connections on the outside world and he would have ensured that I would have paid had I told anyone what really went on in our household."

"I see." Matsuda replied. "I have one more question before we move onto what happened tonight. Usually, what we find in situations such as yours that there has also been sexual abuse of some sort. You've already admitted to verbal and physical, so has it gone further than that?"

She shook her head. "No. Neither of my parents did that to me."

He gave a small nod. Something about the way she answered made Matsuda feel as though there was something she was hiding, so being thorough like he was supposed to, he knew he would have to ask her something deeper. "Has anyone ever….sexually abused you?"

Violeta looked away, blinking back tears. She hardly knew the man and having to confess everything thus far was quite embarrassing to her. And now for her to admit more of the truth just made her on edge and afraid. "…Yes…" She whispered very quietly.

"What happened, Miss. Matsumoto?"

"I-I don't see how that pertains to the death of my parents."

"We just have to make sure that they weren't potentially murdered by poison or anything. If something happened to you, it could be of relevance. Take your time, Miss. Matsumoto."

She bit her lip while staring into her lap. "I-I was raped shortly before my sixteenth birthday. As I already told you, my mother was a prostitute. One night she was a bit too stoned to….provide for…her client. I was there. So, he…raped…me. And then…" she trailed. "The man paid my father afterwards."

"It's okay, Miss. Matsumoto. You're a very brave person for admitting this all to a complete stranger. We can take a break If you like." Matsuda smiled at her.

"Detective Matsuda, my parents were murdered by Kira, weren't they?" Violeta stared up at him, her wide violet eyes red and puffy from crying.

"It's a strong possibility." He replied.

"They had to have been. Kira has been killing criminals left and right. They'd be considered criminals. I don't think they were murdered by someone they knew."

"Miss. Matsumoto—"

Violeta cut him off before he could continue. "Please, call me Violeta. There is no need for such formality now that you essentially know my entire life."

"Miss. Violeta, we just have to do a proper investigation. I assure you though, if it was Kira, he will be brought to justice soon. We have a task force working hard right now to find him."

She nodded and forced a smile. "Thank you. But right now, I don't feel that grief stricken. It's hard to believe, actually. I guess it will take some time to set in. But thank you, Detective Matsuda."

Matsuda nodded and handed Violeta a tissue. He felt sympathy towards her for all that had happened to her in her short seventeen years of living. Yet, he admired her as well because unlike most in her situation, she seemed to be doing okay for herself. She appeared to not want to be like her parents were and he had to smile at that.

"So, what happened when you arrived home from work this evening?"

"I came into the house and had turned a few lights on. When I had called out to my parents, nobody replied so I thought perhaps they were sleeping off a high or drunkenness. I went into the kitchen and after turning on the light, I saw their bodies."

"Did you check to see if they were alive?"

"N-No. I screamed and fell back. I was so shocked and scared by it all. But after a few minutes of just sitting there, I could tell they had died. Their skin was far too pale for blood to be going through their bodies. Then the police came. I guess someone had heard me scream."

Matsuda nodded and then smiled at her. "Well, Miss. Violeta that is all. Do you need something to eat or drink? I can get you something from the vending machine." He offered.

"No thank you, Detective. I am just going to wait until Mr. Yagami is finished. Thank you…for not appearing so shocked or disgusted by everything I told you."

"I am a pretty new detective, but I have already seen a lot. Besides, nobody could be disgusted by you. What happened to you is shocking. I must admit, you hide it well. But Miss. Violeta, you can tell someone if you are going through things like that. Not everyone will hurt you like your parents did." Matsuda said as he jotted down his name as well as his phone number on a scrap of paper. He placed it in her hands. "If you know, have any problems like that again, you can…talk to me. I can help you."

She smiled, slipping the piece of paper into her pocket. "Thank you. I appreciate it, Detective. You are a very kind man."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as his cheeks became a light pink. "Do-Don't mention it."

Violeta stood up, then. "Have a good night, Detective Matsuda. Stay safe. I know Kira doesn't like the police very much and I wouldn't want to hear of anything happening to you."

This caused Matsuda to blush even darker. "Of course, Miss. Violeta. I will be fine. Don't worry! Oh and one more thing?"

"Yes?" She glanced back at him.

"What was the name of the man who raped you?"

"I only know his first name. It was Takashi."

Matsuda nodded. "Thank you."

Violeta nodded before leaving the room in search of Mr. Yagami. She longed to be in the Yagami's cozy home so she could lie down and sleep. Fatigue was washing over now after a long and eventful night.

* * *

When Soichiro and Violeta finally entered the home, both were surprised to see that Sachiko, Sayu and Light were all up and waiting for them.

"You're finally home, dear." Sachiko smiled at her husband. He hung up his coat as well as Violeta's before replying to his wife.

"Yes, I had a lot of work to do."

"Violeta, I'm so sorry to hear about your mom and dad!" Sayu said, peering up at Violeta.

She smiled down at Light's younger sister. "Thanks. It's okay. I'll be alright."

"Now you know, Violeta, you can stay with us for as long as you need to." Sachiko said to her.

She nodded. "Thank you. That's really nice of you. I don't want to impose, though."

Light chuckled. "Vi, don't worry. You're not. Here, you can sleep in my room tonight and I will sleep on the couch."

"No, Light. I can't do that. That's not fair to you." Violeta frowned.

"It'll be easier. You need to rest. My room is quiet. Besides, in the morning it is noisy down here and I will be getting ready for school."

"So will I,"

"Violeta, you shouldn't go back so soon. You need to rest. I'll get your assignments for you. Just relax tomorrow." Light smiled at her as he led her up the stairs.

"…I guess. But I am fine, Light. You don't have to worry."

He kissed her forehead. "Violeta, you look exhausted. How can I not worry?"

"Very easily. There isn't any need to worry about me. I'm fine. And...I don't think I'll be murdered, either. I'm pretty sure Kira was the one who did it."

'_She figured it out that quickly? Granted, I did kill them with heart attacks but she didn't even think that perhaps it was drug overdose or something?'_ Light thought, though he kept a neutral look on his face. Ryuk laughed behind him. "She's smarter than what you give her credit for. I'm sure your little girlfriend will love you even more if you tell her that you're Kira."

Light took into consideration what Ryuk had just said. Maybe now would be the perfect time to tell her the truth. He wasn't under suspicion of being Kira so he would be safe. Plus, Light knew she could keep a secret. She had kept all of those years of abuse to herself. "Violeta?"

"Yes, Light?" Violeta looked up at him, a tired smile on her face.

"There's been something I have been wanting to tell you."

"What is it? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. Actually, things couldn't be better." Light said as he pressed his lips to her ear. "I just thought you should know something, Love. I am Kira."

* * *

**A/N:** *le gasp* Okay, so I left it in a cliff hanger! What do you think Violeta's reaction will be to Light's confession? Review, Favorite, etc. Thanks to all who reviews, alerted this story, etc. I really appreciate it!


	4. Confinement

**Chapter 4: **Confinement

* * *

"Everything is fine. Actually, things couldn't be better." Light said as he pressed his lips to her ear. "I just thought you should know something, Love. I am Kira."

Violeta's body tensed, suddenly as her eyes widened. "Wh-What?"

"I'm Kira." Light repeated as he gazed down at her.

"You're….Kira? But that's…impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Violeta."

"But then that means…"

"I killed your parents in the name of justice, Vi."

"There's no way you are Kira, Light. You aren't…You aren't a murderer. I have known you for years. How can this be?"

He sat down beside her on the bed. "Why is it that you seem so surprised? Violeta, you and I both know that this world is filled with injustice."

"But you've always believed in the criminal justice system, Light! I just don't understand why you feel the need to kill people." Violeta stood up, pacing. The idea of Light Yagami being Kira was a lot for her to handle.

Light smirked, then. He knew exactly how to calm her down and win her over to his side. Even if he had to twist the truth slightly, it'd all be worth it. He stood and grabbed her arms to make her quit pacing. "Violeta, I am going to recreate this world. As I said, this world is full of filth. I am going to change that. I'm changing it for you."

Her face flushed as she stared at him. "F-For me? But why?"

"Why? It's simple. You'll be safe from the scum that inhabits the Earth. I killed your parents so you wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Besides, they were criminals. They needed to be eliminated."

Violeta frowned. "Light, you can't be Kira. You have to stop."

"And why would I do that? I am the only person capable of doing this. I was given a gift."

"What if the police find out it is you? They are working with L. L is a genius; the world's most famous detective. If you are caught being Kira, then you'll be executed."

"And I will then die as a martyr. If L were to ever catch me, I will have enough Kira supporters that my arrest would cause an uproar. Violeta, I am not going to get caught."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"I just do. Don't worry your pretty little head about things that aren't ever going to happen."

Violeta gazed up at Light. He looked so convincing and as far as she could tell it didn't look like he was afraid of the police or L. "Light, if you told me this so that I could help you…Well, I am sorry but I can't. I can't murder someone. I'd never be able to live with myself."

"Violeta, I told you because I love you. I don't want to hide things from you. But there is one thing I need to know."

"What is it?"

Light looked down at her, his face dead serious. "I need to know whether or not you are going to report Kira's identity to the police or if you are going to be on Kira's side."

"How could you even ask that, Light? I can't reveal that it's you who is Kira. You'd be executed for it. And I love you. I don't want that. Right now, I am not really sure about my feelings regarding Kira. But I know my feelings for you. "

Mentally, Light was smirking. He had expected some sort of answer like that from Violeta, but he had to be sure of course. Now that he knew he was one hundred percent safe, he could relax. "Good. Now I have one more thing to ask you."

"Yes, Light?" Violeta replied softly.

"When I become god of this new world, I am going to need a goddess. I want that person to be you."

She blushed once more. Light always had a way of talking so smoothly that she often felt embarrassed or nervous around him. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Think about it, Violeta. People would worship you. You'd be with the most powerful man in the entire world. How could you possibly say no to that?"

"I guess I can't. This is just so much to take in."

"Everything will be fine."

She nodded, sliding her arms around him and laying her head against his chest. Her violet eyes slipped shut as she listened to his heartbeat. "Light?" She murmured sleepily.

"Hm?" Light ran his fingers through her soft hair, knowing she was dozing off.

"Can you stay home tomorrow?"

"Violeta, you know I can't. But tomorrow's Friday. We'll spend time together this weekend. I promise."

"M'kay." She was soon asleep against him. He shook his head as he lifted the blankets on the bed and placed her beneath them, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Sleep well, my goddess." Light looked at her before turning the lamp off and leaving his bedroom, heading down to the couch.

* * *

Within another few weeks, Light had taken his entrance exam to get into To-Oh University and passed with the highest score. Both Light and Violeta had recently graduated high school, so now they were enjoying some of the summer to relax after a long, rigorous school year.

Not everything was perfect, though. Last weekend when the two were taking a trip to Space Land there had been a bus jacking. Not too long after that, twelve FBI Agents were murdered by Kira. Violeta was becoming worried about Light. Though she didn't think murder was right, she didn't think he was completely wrong for getting rid of criminals. Killing FBI Agents though was another story. Sure, she wanted him to be safe and all, but she knew that each of those men probably had families and loved ones who now had to bury them.

Violeta sighed to herself as she finished up her work at the café for the day. _'I couldn't very well talk to Light about what he did. He'd tell me not to worry about what Kira's doing.'_

She tossed her dirty apron into the back room before leaving the café, staring down at the sidewalk as she began walking back toward the Yagami household. Her entire body tensed when she felt an arm grab her. "Violeta Matsumoto," A gruff voice said as her arms were forced behind her and she felt handcuffs locked into place. "You are under suspicion of being the second Kira."

"What?" Violeta said in shock as a blindfold was placed over her eyes and tied tightly.

After L had placed hidden cameras inside of the Yagami Household, he began wondering if perhaps Light's girlfriend had anything to do with the Kira Case. L wasn't so surprised when he had seen Light with Misa Amane, though. L could imagine that the young man was capable of committing an infidelity. Since Light had willingly gone into confinement the other day, he decided he would have both Violeta and Misa brought in as potential Second Kira's.

"I don't understand. I'm not Kira! You've made a mistake." She pleaded with Aizawa as she was placed in the backseat of what she assumed was a police car.

Matsuda, who was driving, frowned as he glanced in the rearview mirror. He didn't want to say anything to her, though, in case she remembered the sound of his voice. He didn't believe she was the Second Kira, but he also didn't think Light or Misa were, either.

Once Matsuda drove himself, Aizawa and Violeta back to HQ, Violeta was placed in a room, still cuffed and blindfolded. He then went up to the investigation room. "How did capturing her go?" L asked.

"She denied that she's Kira." Aizawa replied. "Amane, on the other hand, didn't put up a fight. She just…accepted it."

"How's Chief Yagami?" Matsuda asked. Matsuda had always looked up to Soichiro Yagami and was worried since the man had placed himself in confinement after finding out his son was doing the same thing to clear his name.

"He's doing alright." L replied nonchalantly as he hit a button on a microphone that would change his voice. "Hello Miss. Matsumoto. There is no need to be alarmed. I just have some questions to ask you regarding the first and second Kira."

"I'm not Kira." Violeta replied, her hands trembling beneath the cuffs. _Light must have been arrested as well. No wonder he hasn't been home in the last few days. He said he was assisting on the case._

"That will be for me to decide. I need to monitor your behavior and see if any criminals die during the time you are confined here. If there are, then you and Light Yagami will both be cleared." L said, deciding to leave Misa out of this for now.

"Light's being confined as well?"

"Yes. Don't worry, though. He is fine. Now, Miss. Matsumoto, is Light Yagami Kira?"

_If I lie, he will know but…I can't convince myself that Light really is Kira. I can't see him as Kira. Kira is evil and Light's…perfect. There is no way he could be…and if I keep believing that, then maybe I will be able to save him and not implicate him._ Violeta thought. "No, Light is not Kira. Light would never murder a person. No matter what the circumstances are."

"Really? That's quite interesting. Though, you are biased in the answers you give."

"Then why ask in the first place? If my answers are biased, then there is no reason for me to be here."

L smirked as he peered at the video feed before replying. "Because, they further help my investigation. Do you know how Kira kills?"

"It's common knowledge that he needs a name and face to kill."

"Can Kira control the actions of a person before they die?"

"I don't know. I'm not Kira."

"You certainly are a fighter. For now though, I have one more question for you. You said Light would never murder a person no matter what the circumstances are. Does that include the man who raped you?" L asked.

Violeta grew rigid, opening her mouth to speak. "…He doesn't know about that so I can't answer."

"Ryuzaki!" Matsuda, Aizawa and Mogi said in unison, appalled by his ruthless question.

"She's a teenager. You can't ask her something like that. Any woman would want to imagine that their boyfriend would stick up for them when something like that happens." Aizawa frowned, thinking what he'd do to anyone who would ever try to hurt his own child.

"It's was a legitimate question. I just needed to see what she would say is all."

* * *

After a week of confinement, Light had given up the power of his Death Note just like he had planned to do. He had chosen to do it so soon because L was growing more suspicious of him and he had learned that Violeta was under suspicion of being the Second Kira. He had never intended for her to be in that position.

Light didn't care as much what happened to Misa. He had to pretend to so her shinigami, Rem wouldn't kill him but he hoped L would release them soon enough.

Unfortunately, Light, Misa, Violeta and Soichiro would be under confinement for a long while.

* * *

Fifty two days of confinement and L had finally reached his conclusions. He just had one more test to see if Light and Misa were the First and Second Kira. L didn't believe Violeta was the Second Kira; however, he chose to keep her in confinement just to be on the safe side.

Violeta was brought up to a room that was filled with computer monitors. There were four men in the room with suits. There was also one man sitting on a chair in an odd position, staring at the computer. There was a hidden camera in a car and L was receiving the feed. She saw Light and Mr. Yagami, but she wasn't sure what pop star Misa Amane was doing there.

"Hello, Miss. Matsumoto. I apologize for the inconvenienced of keeping you confined for so long. It was a necessary precaution, though. I have deduced that you aren't Kira; however, I do believe there is a five percent chance that you know whether or not Light Yagami is indeed Kira."

Violeta frowned at the man with wild ebony hair. "Light isn't Kira! Who are you to determine whether or not he is anyway?"

"I am L." He replied simply. "Anyways, I cannot release you from here just yet. I still want to keep surveillance on you, Light and Misa Amane so you can stay here for the time being. Don't worry. You can still keep your job, but you will be escorted to and from work."

Violeta nodded, knowing she had no choice but to agree. If this man really was L, well trying to escape from his investigation headquarters would appear suspicious.

"If you don't mind my asking, what does Misa Amane have to do with the Kira Case?"

Matsuda frowned, then. "Miss. Violeta, Misa thinks she is Light's girlfriend."

"What? But…." She trailed looking at the ground. _Has Light been cheating on me? Have I really been that blind…? When would he have seen her? At his summer university classes, maybe? Unless he was never working on the Kira Case was seeing her?_

"Don't worry. Light claims it's a one sided thing, Miss. Violeta." Matsuda said, hoping to ease the betrayal Violeta was more than likely feeling.

"Misa and Light passed my final test. They are being brought back here."

About a half hour later, an exhausted looking Soichiro came in along with Light and Misa. Violeta stared at Light. She noticed something different about him. It was in his eyes. His eyes didn't have all that fire and determination they did when he had told her he was Kira. He looked innocent.

"Vi, are you okay?" Light asked as he slid his arms around her causing Misa to flip.

"LIGHT! What are you doing hugging another woman? You're Misa-Misa's boyfriend!"

Light sighed at the blonde annoyance behind him. "Misa, I told you. We're just friends. I date Violeta, not-Ryuzaki, what are you doing?" He frowned as he felt something lock around his wrist.

"Surveillance," L replied. "I am not letting you out of my sight. This is the easiest way to ensure that you don't go anywhere."

"Light, can we talk, please?" Violeta asked.

He nodded and led her to the hall. He left L inside the room, shutting the door though it didn't shut fully because of the chain. "Violeta, I'm sorry you were dragged into this."

"It's not that, Light. Please don't be angry…but are you in a relationship with Misa and don't want to admit it? Because if that's the case, then, Light, maybe we shouldn't be together."

Light frowned, placing his hands on her shoulders as he gazed down at her. "Violeta, you heard me tell her. It's one sided. She met me and became infatuated. I can't get her to leave me alone. I'd never hurt you. You know that."

"L thinks you're Kira. He thinks she's Kira. And he thought I was. Explain to me what's going on here."

"Violeta, he thought I was Kira because the FBI agent trailing me was the first to die. He just had to make sure. He suspected you and Misa of being the Second Kira because you both are connected to me. Ryuzaki believes you and Misa would do anything for me which is probably true."

"No, it's not. I wouldn't kill criminals for you if you were Kira."

Light smiled, chuckling. "Look at you. Saying if I was Kira. That's crazy, Violeta. You alright?"

"Yeah. Though I feel bad for you," She grinned. "Have fun being handcuffed."

"Feel bad for me? I feel bad for you. You'll be all alone at night, Violeta. You won't have me there to warm you up."

Violeta's face became crimson. "Light! Don't say stuff like that. They are all probably listening in the other room! Your father is in there."

"No, no. Go on. No need to be shy, you two love birds." L said from the other side of the door.

Light groaned in annoyance. "This is going to be a very long surveillance."

She giggled. "You'll be fine. Besides you can help catch Kira. You are pretty much a genius."

"You could help, too."

She shook her head. "I'm not smart like you are. Besides, I am working on getting a job as a dance instructor at the dance studio downtown so I can quit being a waitress."

"You dance?"

"My grandmother enrolled me in dance classes as a kid. That and piano. I haven't really kept up with it, but if I started again I'd be fine."'

"Once this is over, we can move in together." Light smiled.

"I'd like that." Violeta smiled back at him.

Since every room was filled with audio and video, Matsuda was glancing on and off at the screen. Part of him was glad to see that Light wasn't cheating on Violeta Matsumoto, but part of him envied Light for having her as his girlfriend. No, not just part of him. A good portion of Matsuda felt some jealousy towards Light. The twenty-five year old detective hated to admit it, but he was falling in love with her. The only problem was, she was with someone else, so why would she ever notice goofy old him?

* * *

**Author's Note:** D'awwh, poor Matsuda! Anyways thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks to** Miss Bright **for following my story!

Check out her story: **Subtract, Add, Unite and Conquer!** It's amazing!

For the next chapter, I am feeling that Light and Violeta should have a little romance going. Y'know, since he gave up the Death Note and lost memory of it, so now he isn't all Kira-ish and taking his potato chips and eating them. ;)


	5. Talents

**Author's Note: **Thirteen pages on Micorsoft Word! Yay!

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Talents

* * *

Another week had gone by and L had the task force move into a new building that he had built so they wouldn't have to move from hotel to hotel every few days. It was early September and the autumn weather was quickly settling it. Most days the air was crisp and cool and it was as if summer had never been there.

Violeta was sitting on a couch in the room that she was to stay in, listening to her Ipod as she filled out a job application.

Suddenly, her door was kicked open by the loud blonde who lived one floor above her. "VIOLETA~!" Misa Amane's voice carried through the room. No amount of music could block out the sound of her voice.

Violeta looked up from her paperwork as she removed her ear phones. "Hello Misa. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, everything's great! I was just thinking that you should let Misa-Misa give you a makeover!"

"Misa, that's very generous of you but I have to actually go out so today isn't really a good day for something like that." Violeta replied_. Why is she being so nice to me all of a sudden? The other day she was yelling at me because she thinks Light should be her boyfriend._

"Go out?" Misa perked up at the idea of leaving.

"Yeah, I have to drop off this job application at the dance studio. Did you want to go, Misa?"

"Is that all you were doing, Vi Vi?" She asked, using her new nickname for the redhead.

"Yeah, I didn't really have any other plans. I don't have to work or anything since I quit my other job so I am free."

"Then let's go shopping!"

"Okay. But don't we have to ask Ryuzaki first? I mean, he wants us both accompanied by one of the task force members at all times."

"That pervert doesn't have to know everything we're doing! Lighten up! Misa's going to go get ready." She said as she quickly exited the room.

Violeta shook her head slightly as she finished the job application and stood. She slid on her shoes and grabbed a light jacket as she went down the stairs. "Ryuzaki, would it be okay with you if Misa and I went out?"

L turned in his chair, holding a piece of cake in one hand and a fork in the other. "Hmm? That's fine. Mogi will go with you. Violeta, I've been thinking. Misa's made it painfully obvious that if Light were Kira she would do anything to help him. In other words, she was the Second Kira at some point. I'm rather curious about you. How would you feel if Light were Kira?"

Light didn't even bother turning as he typed on the computer. "Ryuzaki, Violeta is not the Second Kira. You've already confined her. Why question her further?"

"It's fine, Light." Violeta shook her head. "The truth is…if Light were Kira, I wouldn't find it to be amazing like Misa would."

"Even though Kira killed your parents? You wouldn't be grateful?"

"Honestly, Kira didn't kill my parents for me. Kira killed my parents because they were criminals. I have no reason to be eternally grateful to Kira. I would have been leaving that house soon anyways so it doesn't matter."

"I see." L said in between bites of cake. "Violeta, I've been thinking of ways to lure Kira out and I was wondering if you'd assist."

Light and Violeta both stared at the sleep-deprived detective. "What would I be doing, Ryuzaki?"

Misa came bounding into the room. "Let's go shopping!" she declared.

"I'll explain later." L said as he spun back around in his chair.

* * *

After dropping the job application off, Misa had Mogi drive her and Violeta to the mall so she could shop. Other than Light and modeling, nothing excited the blonde more than buying things.

"Let's go in here!" Misa dragged Violeta into a clothing store as Mogi followed behind.

Violeta peered around at the clothes, glancing at some of the price tags. Essentially, everything in that store was out of her price range so she sat down as Misa tried on clothes and came out showing them off.

"Misa, I don't understand why you're so picky. You model for a living. You look fine in anything you choose." Violeta said.

"Misa-Misa always has to look her best, Vi-Vi! You should try clothes on, too!"

"No thanks. I don't really have extra money to blow on this sort of stuff. Besides, the gothic Lolita style really isn't my thing."

"I've noticed. Though you wear lots of skirts and dresses! Is that to make Light-Kun think you're sexy?"

Violeta shook her head. "No, I don't dress like that for him. My grandmother...she's always taught me to dress like a lady, so I've always worn skirts and dresses. I like them, though." She shrugged.

Misa gave a short nod then went up and paid for her stuff and gave Mogi the bag to carry.

A few hours later, the two girls returned to HQ with Mogi carrying all of Misa's bags. Violeta had offered to help but he declined. He dropped the bags in her room before going downstairs to see how the investigation was progressing.

"We should go out again, Vi Vi! We could go to a club! I know some great ones." Misa smiled.

"Okay. That'd be fun." Violeta smiled and then yawned. Misa was a ball of energy and Violeta was quite tired after being dragged in and out of every store in the mall. "Well, I think I am going to go shower and get some sleep. I'll talk to you later."

Violeta returned to her room, showered and got into her pajamas which consisted of a pair of flannel pants and an oversized t-shirt. She brushed her long red hair and was in the midst of braiding it when someone knocked on her door. "Come in."

The door opened and clicked shut. It was L and Light. "How was shopping with Misa?" Light asked, not bothering to hide his smirk.

"It was fun but tiring." She replied. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Ryuzaki just wanted to talk to you." Light said as he and L both took a seat on the black leather couch.

"Oh right. You wanted to me to assist with something in regards to Kira?" Violeta sat down on a chair across from the two.

L nodded. "That's correct. I would ask Misa to do this but somehow I believe she'd screw it up. I think that if there is someone in the public eye who openly supports Kira then perhaps Kira will contact that person. Kira is already starting to work through Sakura T.V."

Violeta nodded. "Okay. So what is it that you want me to do, Ryuzaki?"

"I want for you to become a model. One that is going to stir up some controversy by openly supporting Kira just as Misa has done; however, you will say you want to help Kira and other things along those lines. I know we have Misa here, but I worry that she will let her love for Kira screw up our chances of drawing him out."

"Ryuzaki! That's crazy. You can't put Violeta out in the public eye like that. It's not safe." Light interjected. "She could be killed."

"Extra precautions will be taken to ensure she is not. Besides, it will help clear your name further, Light."

"Ever since I've been out of confinement, you've been miserable and now you say something like this!"

"Well, I guess you could say I am depressed. I've never been wrong before."

Light frowned and stood, throwing a punch to L's face. L flew backwards, sending Light forwards. The coffee table fell over as did a plant. "Ryuzaki, you're miserable because your genius deduction was wrong and now you're trying to put Violeta in danger by pulling some publicity stunt."

"Perhaps I put it the wrong way. I just thought that maybe she could help. If we try too hard we are just going to die."

"If we don't investigate, then Kira will never be caught. Is that really what you want? And if we don't catch Kira, then all those innocent people's lives will have been lost for nothing. What would have been the point of putting Misa, Violeta and I in confinement then?"

"I understand. Regardless, though, an eye for an eye my friend." L said as he turned and kicked Light in the face sending them across the room and knocking the couch over.

Downstairs, Soichiro, Aizawa and Matsuda were all watching. "We have to stop them!" Matsuda said as Misa ran around in circles, screaming about how Ryuzaki had damaged Light's perfect face.

"My deduction wasn't wrong. I can say that you are Kira and that Misa was the Second Kira. That won't solve the case because I don't have hard evidence. And that is why I am a little depressed. Is that so unreasonable?"

"Yes, yes it is. It's like you won't be satisfied unless I am Kira." Light said.

"There may be some truth to that." L mumbled in response causing Light to punch him in the face.

"I am a lot stronger than I look." He said as he kicked Light. In a moment, both were holding on to the other's shirt in a fighting stance; however, the phone began ringing. L let go and picked it up. "Yes?"

"Ryuzaki, I have great news!" Matsuda's voice said from the other end. "Misa-Misa and I were looking through a magazine and she ranked number one! And she's getting a part in a movie."

L dropped the phone back into place, leaving Matsuda holding a phone with nobody on the other end.

"What was that all about?" Light asked.

"Matsuda's being stupid again." L replied simply.

"That is his specialty." Light said.

"Are you two done arguing yet?" Violeta piped up, coming out from where she had been standing to avoid things being knocked on her. "Listen, Light, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I can make my own decisions." She smiled. "And Ryuzaki, you should work on your social skills and how you phrase things. I'll give you my answer tomorrow, okay?"

L nodded and glanced around the room at the mess. "Sorry, Violeta." Light said, stepping over knocked things as he hugged her. "I told you, though; you don't have to become involved with this."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" Violeta hugged him in return. "I know you're not Kira, though." She smiled.

Light nodded and kissed her forehead. "Just remember, you don't have to help, alright?"

"I know, Light." She shook her head as he and L left the room, shutting the door behind him. Violeta sighed as she moved everything that had been knocked down back into place. _Ryuzaki wants me to help catch Kira. Light is Kira, isn't he? Lately, he's been acting like he never was. So maybe Ryuzaki's theory about him being controlled was right. If I do help, I won't be leading Light into some sort of trap. Then again, I don't see how Ryuzaki expects this to work. Kira would look for someone popular and famous like Misa, so why use me? I'd be some nobody in that industry. I don't know what I should do._

Violeta crawled into the comfortable queen sized bed and curled up beneath the covers, her violet eyes slipping shut as she weighed her options regarding L's proposition.

* * *

The following morning after getting herself together she went downstairs into the investigating room. She found Light and L both in deep conversation about the Kira Case. Light looked up, though and smiled. "Good morning, Violeta."

"Morning, Light." She smiled back at him. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No. Actually, Light discovered something very interesting. It appears that Kira has been killing off the higher-ups of major companies lately. All except for Yotsuba. This has become very political for not only is Kira working or amongst Yotsuba, but he is still killing criminals."

"I see." Violeta said.

"Tell me, Violeta, have you made a decision regarding what I asked you yesterday."

"I have, Ryuzaki. I have decided I want to help you and the rest of the task force. If I am going to be here, I may as well make myself useful."

"I'm glad to hear that, Violeta. If our suspicions about Yostuba are correct, you could essentially be the key to discovering who Kira is. You could become their spokesperson."

"Ryuzaki, with all due respect, how exactly is some nobody like me supposed to become some super famous person? It can't all possibly happen overnight. Things like that take time. Misa's been doing it for years."

"It won't be that hard. Watari will take a few pictures of you, put them on American magazines that get sent to Japan and people will notice you. I have connections in L.A. That is where you will say you have gotten your start. After all, you don't look like the typical Japanese woman with your red hair and violet eyes. Your height is about average, though. You will have been born as an Asian in America is all. Your reason for coming to Japan is simple. You want to find Kira. People will see that as the reason you are here and bam, you are an overnight star." L replied with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Violeta, are you sure you want to do this?" Light frowned a bit as he looked over at her. Violeta was usually rather shy when it came to being in front of large crowds and he was kind of worried that she was only doing this because she felt obligated to.

Violeta nodded. "Yes, Light. I am sure. Why do you seem so upset by me doing this?"

"I'm not upset, Vi. I just don't want Kira to kill you or someone who opposes Kira hurt you because you are going to be claiming you support him."

"What's up with you lately? You're worrying over nothing, Light. You heard Ryuzaki. He'll take every precaution necessary to ensure my safety. Unless are you jealous?" She teased.

"No, I'm not jealous. I am concerned for your safety."

"I'll be fine. Relax, will you? I promise I will back off if something bad happens if that will ease your worry."

Light nodded. "Okay. Still, don't do anything reckless."

She laughed and stood on her tip toes, kissing him. "You talk too much, you know. Now, Ryuzaki, what do you need me to do first?"

"Watari needs to take your picture so he can edit a few magazines. After that, I want you to make a video and send it to Sakura T.V. and discuss how much you love Kira. Think you can do that?"

"Yes, I don't think it will be that hard." Violeta smiled and nodded.

"In the next few days, Misa's going to be shooting a movie nearby. I want you to go with her. This way you will be in the public eye. Matsuda is going to be there posing as your manager and hers. His alias is Taro Matsui. I imagine you won't do anything to blow his cover, just make sure Misa doesn't do anything to screw it up."

"Why do you think Misa is going to mess everything up? I know you all find her annoying but I don't think she is that bad."

"That's because you aren't capable of finding bad qualities in anyone, Violeta." Light smirked as he sat down.

She shook her head, following Watari out of the room so they could set their plan into action. Once he had taken a few pictures of her, she went upstairs and made a video, acting like Misa usually did when talking about Kira. The only difference was that Violeta sounded a bit more convincing. Violeta wasn't a good liar, but acting on the other hand was a bit different because she knew Kira needed to be stopped and since Light didn't appear to be Kira any longer, the young woman was eager to help.

"Vi Vi!"Misa came into Violeta's room. "Are you busy?"

"No, I was just finishing up some work for Ryuzaki. Why?" Violeta asked.

"Ryuzaki just told me the great news! You're going to be a model with Misa-Misa! And you're going to watch me shoot my movie! We can be best friends!"

Violeta smiled. "Yes, I am excited to work with you, Misa. You've been doing this for so long. Think you can help me out a bit?"

"Well, duh! That's why I'm here! Vi Vi! You need to stop being so shy all the time! Be loud! Show more skin!"

"Right. Well…I-I don't know. I am not very comfortable in front of a lot of people…"

Misa rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the bed beside Violeta. "Well, we'll work on it. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Uh sure. What movie?"

"Aladdin." The blonde replied.

"That's a kid's movie though. Why that one, Misa?"

"Because it's full of romance." She swooned. "Haven't you ever wished you were a princess, Violeta? Men adore you and come to save you when you are in trouble. You get whatever you want when you want."

"Well, I suppose every girl dreams of it at some point in their life but Misa you pretty much get whatever you want as it is."

"I know. But still, it's such a romantic movie! Even if it is for kids."

"I guess so." Violeta giggled slightly at how childish Misa could be.

"Though we could go out instead! Yes, that'd be much better! I can introduce you to tons of people I know that usually go to this club! And you'll be famous so quickly!"

"You know Misa; I am only doing this modeling thing to assist with the Kira Case. You really don't have to go through all this trouble."

"No! Misa-Misa insists! I'll meet you downstairs in an hour! We can bring Matsu with us! He's not as old as Motchi!" She said.

"Motchi?" Violeta repeated.

"Mogi! It's my nickname for him! See you shortly, Vi Vi!"

Violeta stood up and walked over to her closet, pulling out clothes to change into. She opted for taking a quick shower before changing into a black skirt and an off the shoulder, long sleeve purple shirt. She also wore black pantyhose and a pair of purple flats. _That should be good for a club, right? Regardless, I am sure Misa will still criticize me for not dressing like she does. _She thought as she brushed her hair, leaving it down in its natural wavy state.

She grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair before going downstairs. Violeta imagined that Misa would take a bit longer to get ready, though she didn't mind waiting. "Detective Matsuda?"

Matsuda stared up from some paperwork, his face heating up as he looked at Violeta. "Y-Yes?"

"Misa wants to go out tonight. Did you want to be our chaperone? Or should I ask someone else?"

"No, I'll do it, Miss. Violeta. And please, call me Touta. I'm not really a detective anymore. We all had to quit our jobs at the NPA so you could say I am kind of a normal guy." He laughed nervously.

"Only if you quit calling me miss. There's no need for that. And besides, you are still working on the Kira Case so I think you're a detective."

"Okay. So where am I taking you and Misa-Misa?"

"I don't know, actually. She mentioned a club."

Aizawa looked up a bit irritably from his paperwork. "Matsuda, will you quit with the Misa-Misa crap?"

"Sorry." Matsuda apologized. He was used to being reprimanded by the other task force members. By now, it really wasn't that big of a deal.

Soon Misa came down, wearing one of her short black dresses with knee highs and boots. Her hair was in its usual pigtails and of course she had make-up on.

L glanced back from his seat at the monitor looking at the two young women. "Light, what are these clubs like?" he asked.

"Huh? Why, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, a bit caught off guard by L's random question.

"Just curious." He replied, a thumb against his lip.

"Just a place to hang out socially. There's usually music, dancing, drinking. They aren't that big of a deal, I guess."

"I see. Well, I think we should accompany them." L decided.

Light was slightly taken aback by L's sudden decision to go out. The man had the social skills of a tree. He would stick out like a sore thumb; however, Light knew L could be very stubborn and he probably couldn't talk him out of it. "If that's what you want, Ryuzaki. But you will have to remove these." Light glanced at the handcuffs. "It would look very odd otherwise."

"Yes, yes. I know."

"Violeta, Misa, hold up for a minute. Ryuzaki and I are going to come with you two."

"Oh yay! Light-Kun is coming!" Misa cheered. "Though Ryuzaki is a pervert. He should stay here."

"What? You're coming?" Violeta repeated.

L put on his tattered sneakers, and then unlocked the handcuffs. He stood up, slightly hunched over as usual. "Yes, I am curious to see what these 'clubs' are like."

Light stood as well after putting his shoes on, smirking playfully at his girlfriend. "Is that a problem, Violeta?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. I am just surprised is all."

* * *

He slid his arm around Violeta's waist as they left HQ and headed to the car. "So am I going to get to see you dance?"

"No." Violeta replied as she sat beside him in the backseat.

"And why is that?"

"Because the only sort of dancing going on in clubs is grinding. That's not exactly the dancing I know."

"So, you wouldn't even grind with me?"

Violeta's face burned red. "No! Light, why must you always say things like that?"

He laughed. "I like to see you blush. You get embarrassed so easily."

"You're a horrible person for doing that to me, you realize. Perhaps you should be confined again."

"Oh, so you can see me in handcuffs? I never knew you were into that sort of stuff." Light said just so he could get more of a reaction out of her.

This only caused her to blush more and she was quite thankful when Matsuda parked the car in the parking lot at the club that Misa told him to drive to. She quickly climbed out, taking in a deep breath of the crisp September air. "Relax, Violeta. I'm just teasing." Light said, sliding his arms around her from behind.

"I know. But Ryuzaki was sitting in the back, too. It probably wasn't the politest thing for us to be discussing."

"Who cares? Besides, we weren't talking that loudly. Don't be so embarrassed, Vi." Light kissed the side of her neck, playfully.

She shook her head as she held his hand and walked inside with him as well as Matsuda, Misa and L. Even though it was a week night, the club was still surprisingly crowded. The five of them found a table and sat. A waitress came by and took down what they wanted to drink. It was no surprise that Misa was the only one going to be consuming alcohol.

Misa was grinning. "I'm going to find some of the girls from the agency, Vi! I'll introduce you!" She said and got up, heading into the crowd of people.

So there Matsuda, Light, L and Violeta sat. Each felt quite awkward and out of place. It was obvious that none of them were the club going type.

"So..."Matsuda rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So Ryuzaki, how are you enjoying your first time at a club?" Violeta asked following Matsuda's idea of breaking the ice.

L looked around at the various types of people in the club. "It's…different."

"I tried to warn you." Light said.

Misa soon came back, already becoming a bit tipsy. She had been at the bar while searching for her friends. "Girls, this is Violeta!"

Violeta stood and smiled at the other models Misa had brought back. To her, a few of them looked like they needed to eat. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Where are you from?" One of the girls asked.

"America. I got my start in Los Angeles, California. But Kira is what brought me here. He's amazing. I'd marry Kira if I could. I've been staying at a place near Misa. She and I both support Kira."

L watched, slightly impressed. After he had asked her to do that, Light had said she wasn't really good at lying; however, she was now proving him wrong.

Misa was still drinking and had disappeared then reappeared. "Vi Vi! I did something amazing just now! Tonight is Club Asia's karaoke night! And they are having everyone sing songs from the United States! Isn't that great?" she slurred slightly. "I signed you up!"

"Y-You what? Misa…I-I don't sing…in front of people!"

"Well, now you are going to Vi Vi! If you can dance, you can sing! And they give you the lyrics on the screen!"

Violeta looked at the three men, helplessly, hoping they'd help her out. Of course she would have no such luck.

"Karaoke?" L repeated. "Yes, go ahead and sing for us."

Light nodded. "Violeta, you can sing. I've heard you."

"What? When?" Violeta frowned.

"When you were staying over a few weeks ago. The bathroom walls aren't sound proof you know. Sayu and I could hear you singing in the shower." He chuckled.

"And you didn't tell me?" Violeta was blushing from embarrassment and nervousness.

"No. I knew you'd have a cow. Live a little. You are a model now after all."

"Pleeaassee!" Misa begged, holding onto Violeta for support.

"Fine." She finally gave in to everyone's pleading. She helped Misa sit back down before sitting down beside Light. "But you all owe me for this."

Matsuda laughed. "I am sure you will do great!"

As someone finished ruining a song on stage, the DJ came on. "Ah, next up we have a Violeta Smith." He announced. "Give it up!" he called, causing some people to cheer.

"Misa, you gave her the most generic and commonly used last name in America." L said, shaking his head. "You're an idiot."

"Now you're calling me stupid? If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here!" Misa said sticking her tongue out before standing and pretty much dragging a nervous Violeta onto the stage.

She took a few deep breaths and focused her eyes on the back of the wall. She had read that when performing not staring at a person relaxes you which it was slowly doing for her. The D.J. handed her the microphone and she looked at the screen that would flash the words.

The name of the song flashed in white letters: _White Houses by Vanessa Carlton_. She sighed in relief. It was a song that most people even in Japan knew, so she had a general idea of how the song went. As the music began to play, Violeta opened her mouth and softly sang into the microphone.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's till the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day_

_Jenny screams out and it's no pose_  
_'Cause when she dances she goes and goes_  
_Beer through the nose on an inside joke_  
_I'm so excited, I haven't spoken_  
_And she's so pretty, and she's so sure_  
_Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her_  
_The summer's all in bloom_  
_The summer is ending soon_

_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone_  
_But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_

"Sing louder, babe!" the DJ called to her since she was singing very quietly because of how nervous she was. Violeta slowly became a bit louder as she sang.

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last_

_It's alright_  
_And I put myself in his hands_  
_But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_  
_Love, or something ignites in my veins_  
_And I pray it never fades in white houses_

_My first time, hard to explain_  
_Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain_  
_On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think_  
_He's my first mistake_

_Maybe you were all faster than me_  
_We gave each other up so easily_  
_These silly little wounds will never mend_  
_I feel so far from where I've been_  
_So I go, and I will not be back here again_  
_I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses_  
_I lie, put my injuries all in the dust_  
_In my heart is the five of us_  
_In white houses_

_And you, maybe you'll remember me_  
_What I gave is yours to keep_  
_In white houses_  
_In white houses_  
_In white houses_

Most of the crowd clapped and cheered for Violeta, but she didn't pay attention. She was too focused on getting off of the stage. Misa was essentially wasted in the five minutes that Violeta had been up there. Her face was still flushed though she was a bit relaxed now.

"That was amazing, Violeta!" Matsuda smiled at her.

"Th-Thanks." She smiled shyly.

"He's right, Violeta. You sing beautifully. How come you never mentioned you were so talented in the arts? Singing, dancing, piano?" Light said.

"Well, I never thought it was a big deal. And I don't remember much about the piano. I gave that up in fourth grade but as for dancing and singing it's just a hobby, I guess. Besides, I always thought you were more into the academic stuff so I didn't think it mattered."

"Of course it does, Vi. I hope you'll sing more often." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. _Light is like a completely different person the last few days. If he ever was Kira, I am sure he isn't now. He's the Light I've always known, though a bit more affectionate and worrisome as of late. It's cute. _

L stared at Violeta, blinking. "Light said karaoke was for amateurs. Based on your performance, I have deduced that you aren't exactly an amateur."

"Thank you, Ryuzaki. But that isn't true. Anyone can sing if they try and well, I am not famous or anything for it. So don't over think it." She smiled.

"I think we should get Misa-Misa back to HQ." Matsuda as he stared at Misa who was just completely intoxicated and still trying to drink.

Violeta and Light laughed slightly as they helped her up and led her to the car, sitting her down in the front seat and reclining the chair.

"Thanks for driving us, Touta." Violeta said as she buckled Misa's seatbelt.

"You're welcome!" He smiled back at her.

And with that the five returned to HQ to get some rest. Everyone except L would be getting rest of course since he was an insomniac. Light probably would be kept awake, too, since he'd see the glow of the computer from his bed.

* * *

During the time the five had been out, eight members that worked for Yotsuba had had a meeting to discuss who Kira would kill next.

While they had been gone, Soichiro Yagami had figured out that most of the business men murdered by Kira had been on the weekends. When L returned, he would be able to tell him that Yostuba probably was in contact with Kira on Friday's since many of the criminals died after midnight on Friday.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that is probably the longest chapter I will ever right. Haha. Thanks for reading! If you've never heard the song White Houses, then you should. It's pretty good in my opinion.

Thanks to **Miss. Bright** who is following this story religiously and always reviewing!

You should check out her story: **Subtract, Add, Unite and Conquer**. And if you like Mello, Matt and Near, then you'll love it! (:

Also thanks to all the other readers who have added this story to their favorites and alerts. I should really stop deleting the emails that tell me you guys added it so I can put you in my author's note!


	6. Infiltration

**Author's Note: **I do not own Death Note. A good amount of dialogue is taken from episodes 19-21 of the series. I put Violeta in a lot of the parts that Misa was in during the series just so you all know. Hope that doesn't offend anyone. If it does, oh well. And I know Misa probably should hate Violeta because Violeta is with Light, but it's easier to make them allies since Violeta isn't really one to have confrontations with others.

* * *

Violeta and Matsuda were standing around the movie set, quietly watching as Misa performed in a scene with the famous actor Hideki Ryuuga. As far as Violeta could tell, the movie was about an angel that Misa was playing and a human had fallen in love with her.

She had been coming to the set with Misa all week since Ryuzaki had asked her to. Ever since the video she made had surfaced on the television, she was getting much attention from news reporters and photographers. It made Violeta slightly embarrassed to be fussed over so much since she wasn't used to it.

"Are you okay, Violeta?" Matsuda asked her as he sipped at a cup of coffee.

"Yes, I am fine. I am just tired. It's been a long week. I don't know how Misa does it." She replied.

Matsuda nodded, his eyes drifting towards a large building not too far away from where the movie was being shot. _Yotsuba's headquarters are right over there. It's Friday, too. They could be hosting one of their meetings with Kira. This could be my chance to prove I am not dead weight. _He thought as he set his cup of coffee down, abruptly.

"Taro," Violeta said, using his alias just to be safe. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Violeta, stay here with Misa. I wanted to go check something out at Yotsuba's main headquarters."

"You can't go alone. Mr. Yagami said that they are probably in contact with Kira on Friday's, right? If you got caught, it wouldn't be safe."

"It's okay. I have the emergency belts that Ryuzaki gave us so if anything goes wrong all I have to do is push the button and they will know."

"Let me go with you."

"What? No. Besides you promised Light you wouldn't do anything reckless. I don't want you to break your promise to him."

She smiled and shook her head. "If this helps catch Kira, then I am sure he will forgive me. Please, let me go with you. It's better if more than one person goes. I can keep watch and make sure nothing happens."

Matsuda thought about it for a few minutes. He didn't want to put her in any danger, but she did have a point. "Okay. You can come, but you have to be careful."

"I will." She said. With that, Violeta and Matsuda took off running towards Yotsuba's main headquarters.

* * *

Within ten minutes, they had arrived. After catching their breath, they weaved their way through the people who were leaving work for the day. Matsuda dropped onto his knees and crawled underneath the counter so he could avoid being stopped by security. Violeta followed behind him, running up the stair case after successfully getting inside. The pair ran up the staircase, peeking out from behind a wall.

After some men got into the elevator, two men came a few moments later. "Ugh, I don't feel like going. I'm too tired." The one man said.

"Look on the bright side. At least these confidential meetings fall on the weekends. Think what it would be like if it was on a Monday." The other man said as he and his companion stepped into the elevator. Once the doors shut, Matsuda ran and looked at the numbers.

Violeta looked around to make sure that nobody else was coming. "What floor?" She asked.

"The nineteenth. Come on. We have made it this far. Let's see it through." Matsuda said as he began running up the stairs.

Violeta smiled and ran up the stairs, following behind him. "Wait up. My legs are shorter than yours!"

"Sorry," he glanced back as they made their way up several more staircases before reaching the nineteenth floor.

There were was only one meeting room on the nineteenth floor which made Matsuda and Violeta's impulsive decision to come to Yotsuba much easier.

"Violeta, I am going to go and listen at the door. You stay here and make sure nobody else is coming, alright?"

"Okay. Be careful." Violeta smiled as she watched him go towards the door. She looked up and down the hallways, breathing a relieved sigh as she saw that nobody was approaching.

_Damn it. I can't hear anything. Please, just let me hear something important. Something that is going to help our investigation. Anything. _Matsuda closed his eyes as he strained to hear.

The voices inside the room were muffled but Matsuda suddenly heard the name _Kira _mentioned followed by _'Who should we kill next?'_ He was grinning widely as he heard those two things. _This is huge! Yotsuba really is working with Kira!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Light was sitting at headquarters, deep in thought_. Would I punish evildoers and criminals if I could just see their name and face? Is that what I'd do if I had that sort of power? I mean, it's true that there are a lot of people the world could frankly do without but I don't think I'd become a murderer just to change the world. Surely, I wouldn't do that. No, I am thinking too hard about this. There's no way someone could murder that many people and have no memory of it. Even so, if I were Kira, I'd tell Violeta, wouldn't I? If I told her, there's no way she would have been able to lie to L about it._

"What's wrong?" L asked, snapping Light from his thoughts. "You've been staring at me for the last two minutes. Let me guess, you're upset I am the only person eating cake at the moment, is that it?" He asked, holding his plate towards Light.

"No, that's not it at all." Light shook his head.

Suddenly, the screen beeped and Watari's W appeared on the screen. "Ryuzaki, someone just made a phone call to Detective Eraldo Coil to investigate and reveal the identity of L."

Mogi, Light and Soichiro all stood in front of the computer, then. "Isn't Detective Eraldo Coil supposed to be the greatest detective in the world after L himself?" Soichiro said. "Who on earth would send such a request?"

"The man's name is Masahiko Kida. He is Yotsuba's Vice President of Rights and Planning. He contacted Coil."

"We know Yotsuba must be linked to Kira. If they are trying to find L's identity, it is probably because they want to kill him." Light said.

"This isn't good. We are already short-handed enough." Soichiro said.

"It's quite alright." L said as he chewed on a bite of cake. "The detective known as Eraldo Coil is actually me. Three of the greatest detectives in the world: L, Coil, and Denueve are all actually me. I find that most people fall for this when they are trying to find me." He said. "I'll give you this strawberry if you keep it a secret." L handed the strawberry to Mogi who then placed it in his pocket.

"I am impressed as always, Ryuzaki." Light said.

"Alright, so I just have to pose as Coil, correct?" Aiber said. "Not a problem."

"And you want me to override the security system and surveillance cameras? Not a problem." Wedy said, smoking a cigarette.

"Yes. We are going to be investigating Yotsuba; however, we cannot allow anyone from Yotsuba to know that we are investigating them. It'd ruin our chances of finding out who Kira is." He said. "Please, do not act impulsively out of panic or haste. Do not take matters into your own hands."

The computer beeped once more. "Ryuzaki, we just received an emergency signal from Matsuda's belt."

"Where is he?" L asked.

"It would appear he is inside Yotsuba's Main Tokyo Office."

"Please just disregard everything I just said. Matsuda, you idiot." L said.

* * *

After the door had opened, Matsuda had fallen inside. He was ready to panic, hence the reason he sent the signal to L.

"What are you doing here?" One of the men asked.

"Uh…"he said brown eyes wide. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "My name is Taro Matsui! I am an agent with Yoshida Productions. I am here to...to see if you would like to use our newest model, Violeta Smith as your newest spokesperson!" He held out a business card and a picture of Violeta.

Violeta had seen the door open and quickly ran down the hall, entering the women's bathroom, locking herself in. _Matsuda's in trouble. This can't be good._ She pulled out her cell phone, trying to call Light; however, he didn't answer. She frowned. She needed to get back to Headquarters, so she found an emergency exit and ran out, getting a cab back as quickly as possible.

"Well, he doesn't have anything suspicious on him which means he's not a corporate spy." One of the men who had brought Matsuda into another room said as he set the business card.

"Right." Matsuda laughed nervously. "So please, take Violeta into consideration!" _These two aren't important. The rest of them must be discussing how they are going to get rid of me. I'm dead for sure. Even if the emergency signal got through, will Ryuzaki even save me? And Violeta…did she make it out safely?'_

Suddenly, his phone began ringing which caused Matsuda to panic even more.

"Answer it. And put it on speaker phone so we can hear, too." The man told him.

Matsuda gulped and picked up his phone. "He-Hello?"

"Yo Matsui." A voice said. Matsuda knew immediately it was L.

"Hey, it's Hisaii. It's been a while, buddy."

"Yeah, it's been a long time." Matsuda said.

"It doesn't sound like you're out. Don't tell me your home already."

"Yeah, I'm at home."

"So, are you by yourself?"

"Yes, I am by myself."

L placed his hand over the receiver. "He isn't with Misa or Violeta so he must be alone. So," he placed the phone to his ear. "You want to go out drinking tonight?"

"Huh? Right now? No, I can't."

"What? Don't tell me your wallet is in trouble again."

_Trouble._ "Yes. My wallet's in big trouble. You know me!"

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to drag you out some other time." L said, and then hung up.

"So, what do you think about making Violeta your spokesperson? She's perfect!"

"You can't expect us to believe you are this girl's manager. You didn't even bring her with you."

Matsuda was clearly tense. "Well, to be honest she is doing a photo shoot nearby. She should be done shortly, so I'll call her and tell her to get over here as soon as possible." _I have to stall as long as possible._

* * *

"Neither Violeta nor Misa are answering their phones but Violeta called me about fifteen minutes ago." Light frowned. "I left them both voicemails."

"Ryuzaki! Light! Matsuda's in trouble!" Violeta said as she burst through the elevator doors.

"Violeta," Light turned, watching as she caught her breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Matsuda and I…we went to Yotsuba Headquarters. He was set on seeing if he could find out anything. And I think he may have, but he got caught spying. I-I don't know what happened to him. I came back as soon as it happened." She told him, and then glanced down as her phone began ringing. "It's from Matsuda." She said.

"Violeta put your phone on speaker so we can hear him." L told her.

"Right." She flipped her phone open, hitting the speaker button. "Matsui! Where did you go? Misa and I have been waiting for you!" She said, knowing the men from Yotsuba were probably listening in on his conversation.

"Violeta, as soon as you are done, can you come over to the Yotsuba main office? It's tentative, but there is a chance you will be the newest person to appear in their commercials."

"Really? That's great. I can be there in about fifteen minutes!" Violeta said, and hung up. _At least he is okay._

"There is a chance we can save Matsuda, but we need both Misa and Violeta's help." L said as Light spoke on the phone with Misa, explaining the plan.

"Misa, is this necessary?" Violeta said as she looked down on the outfit Misa had given her. It was a turtle necked shirt that was tank top and showed her stomach. There was a heart cut into the top that showed cleavage. She was wearing a matching pleated miniskirt with white knee highs.

"Of course!" Misa said as they went in. She was wearing a matching outfit except hers was pink whereas Violeta's was purple.

"Hello! I'm Violeta!" Violeta said as she stepped in with Misa. Matsuda glanced at the two women, blushing nervously.

"And I'm Misa Misa! My best friend here is new but she is way into modeling! Her only rule is that she doesn't do nudes but everything else is fine!" Misa winked.

"She's that American model." One of the men said.

"Now that I look at her, she is pretty cute." Another said.

"That really isn't the issue." Namikawa said.

"Oh and Matsu, since Yotsuba is such a big catch for Violeta, we got the okay from our office to host a special reception."

* * *

The eight men stood in shock at the suite before them. Inside were six other models all in similar outfits. "Good evening." They greeted.

"This is getting weird."

"Who cares? I am going to enjoy myself." One of them smirked and stepped in and the others followed.

"Drink up!" Violeta smiled down as she poured a few men some beer. She passed Matsuda, looking at him. "You're an idiot, Matsu! You could have been killed." She murmured as she passed, staying close to Misa.

Matsuda blushed slightly after Violeta had reprimanded him. He knew she was right as he pocketed a cell phone, announcing his need to go to the bathroom. He ran down the hall and entered, calling L.

"Ryuzaki, are you watching?"

"Yes." L replied.

"Look I'm really sorry—"

"That's not important right now."

"Everything we suspected was true. I overheard them talking about who they'd get Kira to kill next."

"Yes, but since you overheard them it is almost certain they will kill you. That being the case, you will need to die first."

"What?" Matsuda asked.

"Listen, closely." L said as he explained his plan.

Violeta and Misa exchanged glances at one another. They both knew that Matsuda could potentially be in much danger. Namikawa had his arm around Violeta's waist as he spoke about his job. "How interesting." Violeta said, though she was only half listening.

The door opened and out came Matsuda. "I am so drunk." He announced as he walked back in. "How's everyone doing? Good? That's good. I'm great." He opened the balcony door and stepped out. "Now everyone, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! The Taro Matsui show!" Matsuda climbed onto the balcony, swaying dangerously.

Mostly everyone stood up, eyes wide at his dangerous move. Some of the girls screamed while most of the Yotsuba men yelled at him to get down.

"Go Matsu!"Misa cheered.

Violeta stepped away from Namikawa. "Don't worry. He's a total light weight. He does it all the time!" She said, though she was nervous.

Matsuda flipped himself so that he was now doing a handstand which furthered everyone's yells for him to get down.

Matsuda stared down at his hands, letting one fall out from under him causing him to fall. He fell onto a sticking out mattress a few floors below. Soichiro had thrown something to make it sound like something hit the ground while Aiber had on a wig so he looked like Matsuda.

Wedy screamed in mock horror. "I heard a crash and came out to see! How terrible!"

"This isn't good." Shingo Mido, another Yotsuba member said.

"Alright everyone. I think it's best if you all leave. We'll handle it." Misa said.

"If the press sees us, it wouldn't be good. It's best if we just leave." Shingo Mido said as he adjusted his glasses and put on his coat. The other men followed and quickly left.

After the other models had left, Misa and Violeta sat down. "That was close. You were great, Misa."

Misa smiled. "Hosting something like this is easy. You were pretty convincing, too!"

"Thanks. I am going to go see if Matsuda's alright." She said. _Right after I change out of this outfit._

After changing, Violeta grabbed Matsuda's suit jacket and went downstairs. "The Taro Matsui show? Clever, though dangerous. You okay?" She asked as she handed him his coat.

Matsuda looked up at Violeta. "I'm fine. Thank you. Sorry if I almost got you into any trouble."

She shook her head. "No need to apologize, Touta. I'm fine. Though, I do think you should have used Misa as their potential spokesperson, but no worries."

He looked at her, laughing nervously. "Right. But Ryuzaki said he wanted to use you for the investigation so I thought it might help."

Light and L returned with Aiber after having driven the ambulance off. "Well, Matsuda, you didn't screw that up." L said.

Since L had yet to reattach the handcuffs, Light quickly went over to Violeta. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine. I didn't have to fall off of a balcony."

"No, but you didn't look that comfortable up there either."

"One of those men is more than likely Kira. It's a bit nerve racking, Light. And I was a bit out of my comfort zone in those clothes."

He smirked. "That much was obvious. Anyways, I thought you said you weren't going to do anything dangerous."

"I didn't do anything dangerous. Matsuda did."

"Violeta." He frowned.

"I couldn't very well let him go alone. Besides, Ryuzaki's suspicions regarding Yotsuba's connections with Kira are now confirmed and I was never in danger anyways. So relax, Light."

* * *

A week had passed since the incident with Matsuda and the eight members who held the meetings. Wedy had surpassed the security with ease, so now L had surveillance cameras as well as microphones installed within the meeting room.

There was something different this week, though. There were only seven men instead of eight. One of the men, Hatori, had tried getting out of the meetings and because of it he had been murdered.

The Yotsuba members discussed it briefly before moving on to discuss who they should kill next. The men had decided and agreed that there would be no objections to the men they wanted to kill.

"Designated times of death, different ways to kill. It's all as we suspected." Light said.

"Yes, but we can only confirm it when these men actually die. Until then, we will continue to monitor them closely." L said.

"Ryuzaki!" Light and Soichiro said in unison.

"What? There's no need to yell in unison.

"I can't carry on knowing these people will die." Light said.

"Here it comes…" L mumbled.

"It's immoral!"

"Right!" Soichiro agreed with his son.

"We can't let them carry out these killings." Light said.

"We already know these seven men are behind the killings with this video and Matsuda's testimony. We can arrest them."

"Please, don't make this difficult. We cannot afford a setback now especially since Aiber contacted them as Coil a few days ago."

"Ryuzaki, if I contacted one of these men the chances that he'd be Kira is one in seven, right?"

"I'd say two in seven. A second Kira is probably working with them."

"If I pose as you and let them know that the investigation is catching up to them then I may be able to delay their deaths."

Light picked up the phone L had pushed towards him and Light placed a call to Namikawa, seeing as he was least likely to be Kira. After a few minutes, Light hung up. He was able to get him to delay the deaths. However, Soichiro was still set on arresting the men which had L make the decision for them to work separately.

L walked up to Violeta's room, dragging Light along with him since they were cuffed. After knocking on the door, the two came in.

Violeta had been sitting on the couch, quietly reading a book. "Light. Ryuzaki." She smiled.

"Violeta Matsumoto," L stepped towards her causing Light to stumble behind him. L climbed on the couch in his perched position. "You love Light from the bottom of your heart, right?"

She leaned back slightly, but nodded. "Yes."

"But Kira killed your parents which I know you will never admit, but you probably are grateful to Kira in some respects for it, right? The abuse has stopped. So if you had to choose between Light and Kira, who would you pick?"

"Ryuzaki, I love Light. I wouldn't betray him for Kira. Besides, Light and I have been best friends before we even started dating."

"I see. So it doesn't bother you that Light is trying to bring Kira to justice?"

She sighed. "How many times are you going to question me on this? Of course I want Light to help you catch Kira. The only thing that bothers me is that he could be killed."

"Good. So if you could further help on this investigation aside from what I have had you do already, would you take the offer?"

"Hold on just a minute." Light said. "Ryuzaki, where are you going with this?"

"Well, yes, I would." Violeta nodded. "I'm not as smart as you or Light or Mr. Yagami, but I still would like to assist on the case in anyway I can."

"I am planning on having Aiber pose as Eraldo Coil again. He will tell the Yotsuba members that while investigating L, he discovered that Violeta Smith may know who L is. Also, he will tell them that L brought Violeta in for questioning since she was suspected of being the Second Kira. The Yotsuba members will believe this to be their lead to finding L. They will bring her in for questioning for their advertising campaign since Matsuda screwed up."

"This plan is too risky." Light said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Violeta, this is too dangerous even for you. Who knows how far these men will go to discover who L is. Besides, Kira can control his victims actions. He could control Violeta to find out what she knows then kill her. Kira wouldn't have any use for Vi, so he'd keep her silent."

"Light, you forget. If I die, so do you. We share the same fate with these." He held up the handcuffs. "If you die, poor Violeta would be the one grieving. We don't have much time and I'm desperate. I turned to Violeta Matsumoto because she isn't an idiot. Besides, she loves you and would do anything for you, isn't that, right, Violeta?"

"Well…yes, I suppose." She replied. L was pretty much right. Violeta would do anything for Light because she loved him and they were best friends, but there were some things she wouldn't do if it was murder or something illegal.

"That being said, I also realize how brave she is in taking this risk. Essentially, she is the perfect woman for you, Light." L said.

Violeta blushed. "Thank you, Ryuzaki. You're not the pervert that Misa makes you out to be. But even if Light wasn't involved, I'd still help you."

L glanced back at her. "Why? You wouldn't have a reason to."

"Yes, I would. You're my friend, Ryuzaki." She smiled. "Besides, Kira can't get away with this."

"Friend? So I've gained another." L mused aloud. "However, Light is taking a different approach to investigating. He is going to be working with his father and the others so it will just be you and I."

"Ryuzaki, now you are just playing dirty. You're leaving me with no other option but to join your group. Besides, I've been opposed to this investigation from the start. It's too dangerous for her!" Light frowned.

Violeta laughed. "Light, you're so cute. But please, let me do this. I'm not the little middle school girl who needs to be defended from bullies anymore. Nothing will happen."

He stared down at the petite red head who was standing in front of him. She certainly had determination in her eyes and how could he possibly say no to her? Since L had suggested she help out, she was becoming more self-confident and Light didn't want to ruin that for her. "Fine."

* * *

Another Yotsuba meeting was currently in progress. "I thought we were going to be meeting every other week. Not this often." One of the members said.

"It can't be helped. We just received a new report from Coil. It says here that Violeta Smith might know L's identity. We can use that to our advantage."

"Also, Coil says he has deduced that Violeta Smith worships Kira. She's been all over the news lately for directly trying to contact Kira through the media. This is also the reason she is in Japan. Coil says that since Yoshida Productions is trying to make her the new face of our company that we should use her and when we interview her we can extract information about L."

"Coil should be the one investigating. He's leaving us with the dirty work." Namikawa frowned.

Kida nodded. "I think it is time we give Coil a call."

* * *

After the meeting, Kyosuke Higuchi, sat at a desk while writing the names of criminals in the Death Note. Rem was floating behind him watching and listening as the man spoke. "Kira is so time consuming. Even after these meetings, I still have to come home and punish criminals. However, things are looking up. It's almost certain that Violeta was the second Kira at some point as was Misa Amane based on Coil's report. L must have caught them both and to avoid being convicted they must have given up ownership so they would have lost all their memories. That being said if Violeta Smith is this big Kira worshipper, I can easily make her my wife. I'll have money, power and a beautiful woman. I'll be the envy of everyone around. And if she rejects me, I can have Misa Amane. It all depends on who is better in bed." He stood. "Hide the Death Note in the usual place, Rem."

* * *

Since Matsuda "died", Mogi was acting as Misa and Violeta's new manager. _I am not cut out for this. _Mogi thought.

Violeta and Misa were sitting in the back of the car as he drove towards Yotsuba Headquarters. "Now just remember, Vi Vi, you have to smile a lot and act cute and they'll definitely use you!"

"Misa, this is more than just me advancing a career that will end after the Kira Case. We are trying to further infiltrate Yotsuba and discover which one of them is Kira."

Once in there, Violeta looked at the four men plus Aiber who was posing as Coil but using another alias in front of her so she would "trust him". Of course, all of this was an act but the other Yotsuba men didn't need to know that.

"Violeta Smith, I don't believe we have met. My name is John Wallace. I am an executive here." Aiber said. "We have pretty much decided to hire you but we would like to clarify a few things."

"O-Of course."

"You came from California because you love Kira. I received information that you love Kira because he murdered someone who assaulted you. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is. Kira saved me."

"I see. That isn't much of a problem, though what I also discovered is something you are hiding from everyone despite your begging to help Kira on television. Two months ago, L detained you because you were suspected of being Kira."

_Just like we practiced. Act shocked, Vi._ Her eyes widened and she took a sharp intake of breath. "Wh-What? Where did you..hear that?"

"My sources are reliable and you have confirmed it based on your expression. Please, tell us the full story."

"It's true. I was arrested for being the Second Kira, however I am not the Second Kira. I wish I could show my gratitude to Kira, but no such luck. I didn't know it was L. I was blindfolded the entire time and the person who spoke to me used a microphone and voice filters."

Higuchi stood and excused himself to use the bathroom while the other men relaxed. "Thank you, Miss. Smith. Sorry to have to interrogate you like that. It would appear that everything is clarified and you now have the job."

"Thank you," Violeta smiled. "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." She stood and left, sighing in relief once she was in there.

Misa was in there, eyes wide as she peered in the mirror. Rem had touched her with a piece of the Death Note and explained to her the danger she and Violeta were in.

"Misa, are you okay?"

"Violeta!" Misa threw her arms around the redhead. "We're in danger! There are members of Yotsuba who wouldn't hesitate to kill either of us. And Light…Light's Kira!"

Violeta's eyes widened. _How does she know that? Light is under surveillance though so he cannot kill at all at the moment so he isn't Kira._ "Misa, don't say stuff like that so loud!"

"Y-You knew?"

"Yes, but he's not anymore."

"I know. The shinigami told me if you give up ownership of the Death Note you lose your memories. I-I was the Second Kira."

"Ryuzaki was right…"Violeta said softly.

Misa placed the piece of Death Note into Violeta's hand, placing her hand over her mouth so Violeta wouldn't scream when she saw the Shinigami. "Violeta Matsumoto, Misa Amane, you both are in danger. Since it is my job to watch over Misa, I find that I will be watching over you as well. Both of you listen to Light Yagami. He knows the best plan of action. When you return, Violeta, I will be behind the man who is Kira."

"O-Okay." Violeta said. _Shinigami? Killer notebooks? Light told me was Kira but he never said anything about all this weirdness that went with it._

"Violeta! I just had the greatest idea! We can catch Kira! Give your cell phone number to the Yotsuba men. Based on the way they acted during the Matsuda incident, they are almost certain to ask you on a date! You can investigate them that way and I'll help you."

"Light would never go for that, Misa. He doesn't want either of us in danger."

"We've already put ourselves in plenty of danger to help Light and Ryuzaki. What's a little more?" Misa said.

"I-I guess you're right."

"And Rem can help us!"

Violeta stared at the Shinigami and then at Misa. _Will this even work…? Misa has a point. Maybe by posing as someone interested in dating these men, I can…I can get them to confess to being Kira and Light will be off the hook. Then he and I can finally move into an apartment together and he won't have to be under surveillance all the time._ "Alright, Misa. I'll do what I can!"

"Yay~!"

After a long day, Misa and Violeta returned to the task force's headquarters. "I'm sooo tired." Misa said as she went up to her room, winking at Violeta as she passed.

"So, how did it go?" L asked as Violeta slid her arms around Light, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Just as planned. They hired me after questioning me about my detainment. Ryuzaki, Light, I gave a few of the men my cell phone number. They've already messaged me asking for dates." _Just as Misa predicted. _"I was thinking that I should accept their invitation so I can further investigate them and see if I can help you guys find Kira_." Rem was behind Kyosuke Higuchi. He was that sleezy guy from the party. He was all over Misa. _

Light spun his chair around quickly causing Violeta to fall into his lap. "Absolutely not, Violeta. You've already done enough to put yourself at risk. I know you're going to be stubborn and fight me on this but by doing something crazy like that will only get you into trouble or worse. Work solely as a celebrity for them. We can handle the rest. Also, you should deny that you were the Second Kira."

"Light, I'm not a real celebrity. I did all of this to help the Kira Investigation so once it's over, I'll go back to being just a normal person."

"I don't care. You're not going to do something like that." He said_. I can't let her go out with a bunch of power hungry men. One of them is Kira. She'd be eaten alive in a situation like that. Besides, Violeta's my girlfriend. I don't care if it's acting or not. I don't want her…I can't imagine her hanging around another man like that. It took all I had to control my…jealousy..when Namikawa was all over her at that party. _

"If that's really what you want." Violeta said as she kissed him. "Well, I am going to go to bed. I am going to Misa's shoot tomorrow so I have to be up early. Night. Love you." She said, hurrying up the stairs. _Sorry, Light, but Misa and I already have it figured out how we're going to catch Kira._

* * *

Author's Note: Thoughts, comments, likes/dislikes, ideas? Please review!

Thanks for reviewing, **Miss. Bright**

Read her story:** Subtract, Add, Unite and Conquer**.


	7. Kira's Back

Author's Note: I do not own Death Note. ):

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Kira's Back

* * *

After Misa had finished another few scenes, she ran over to where Violeta and Mogi were standing.

"Good job, Misa!" Mogi said in his enthusiastic manager voice.

"Thanks, Motchi! Mind escorting me to the bathroom at the hospital over there?" Misa asked.

Mogi nodded and led Misa and Violeta over there. He remained in the hospital's lobby as the two girls walked away to get to the bathroom.

Misa knocked on one of the stall's doors and her friend who was disguised in a wig and nurse's outfit, opened. "Aww, you look so cute with brown hair!" She told her friend.

"You made it!" Misa's friend sighed in relief.

"Alright. Violeta, you put on Sakura's wig and the nurse's outfit, and then she will disguise herself as you!" Misa held up a red wig and purple contacts.

Violeta and Sakura nodded as they switched identities. They were both the same height which would help throw Mogi off long enough for Violeta to go and meet Higuchi outside.

Misa helped Violeta adjust the nurse's hat before giving her a thumbs up. "You look so cute! Now remember our plan!"

"I remember it. I'll see you later!" Violeta slipped out of the bathroom, walking by undetected by Mogi. She ditched the wig and ran outside where an expensive red car had just pulled up.

_Rem will be in the car according to Misa. If I tell him I am the Second Kira, she will kill someone for me to help Misa. I just have to record Higuchi confessing to the fact that he is indeed Kira, and then Ryuzaki can apprehend him. _Violeta thought as she walked to the window.

"Wow, what a nice car." She said.

"I'll give you a ride anytime, baby. I can even buy you one if you want." Higuchi said as he watched her climb into the car, glancing at the nurse's outfit she was wearing which in turn made him smirk.

Misa and "Violeta "came out of the bathroom and approached Mogi. Mogi looked at the two girls and immediately noticed that something was amiss. "Where's Violeta?" He asked as he looked at Sakura.

"She's on a date." Misa replied, shrugging.

"WHAT? This is bad!" Mogi grabbed Misa's wrist, and took off running out.

Higuchi drove his car down the highway and the two sat in an awkward silence. _Kyosuke Higuchi is Kira. He's sleezy. Ever since that night when Matsuda faked his death, he's been constantly texting Misa and I. He's extremely persistent…_

"Hey Violeta, how about we go grab a bite to eat?"

"Hmm? That's fine. However, I am a bit concerned of your intentions afterwards." She replied. "But even if you did try something I am not too worried since I can kill people."

Higuchi chuckled. "Come on. You're just kidding with me aren't you, Violeta? You want me to believe you can kill people?"

"Yup. It's true. I am the Second Kira." Violeta looked at him from the corner of her eye.

He was slightly taken aback by her comment. _That can't be. Even if she was the Second Kira, she would have no memory of it if she had forfeited ownership of the Death Note. What the hell is going on here? _Higuchi laughed once more. "You don't have to make up things to feel safe with me, Violeta. I'm sure you'll find I am quite the gentlemen."

_Yeah, right. You're a power hungry man who is killing people for self gain. _"Perhaps, but anyways I will only prove I am the Second Kira to the real Kira."

"You will only show proof to Kira? Why?"

"It's simple." She said, changing the tone of her voice into a dreamy and swooning one. "It's always been my dream to be Kira's wife. I know he'll need me by his side someday."

_If she really is the Second Kira, then it is pretty clear from the Sakura T.V. incident that she had the Shinigami Eyes. I can't let her out of my sights if that is the case, but first I have to test her to see if she is telling the truth. _"Well, since I happen to be Kira will you marry me?"

_He is just going to confess, just like that?_ Violeta's eyes widened. "Y-You're Kira? You mean it?"

Higuchi looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Then prove it! Let's prove it to each other!"

"I can't do that. It'd be a pretty bad idea to show how someone how I kill, don't you think?"

"I don't know. If I thought someone was Kira, I think I'd be willing to show them. How do I know you aren't lying to me? You could just be saying you're Kira so I'll marry you."

"Okay, so how about you kill someone since I am the real Kira." Higuchi said.

Violeta discreetly glanced at Rem. "Alright, but I only murder criminals."

He pulled the car over and opened his laptop, bringing up a news station that was reporting on a criminal. "Kill him."

"Alright. Could you turn around for a second?"

Rem stared at her. _Violeta wants me to kill that criminal so Higuchi will believe her. Is this part of Light Yagami's plan? Is this how Misa will be saved? I have no way of knowing, but if it is then I have no choice. _

A minute later, Violeta sighed in relief. "Okay, you can turn around. He should be dead."

Higuchi refreshed the computer page and sure enough the criminal had just been reported as dead. His eyes widened as it was reported that a heart attack had caused the criminal to collapse.

"Told you," She smiled.

_She killed him. She really is the Second Kira. _He smirked and reclined her chair back and was suddenly hovering over her. Violeta gulped nervously as she stared up at him. "So since I am the real Kira, you will marry me?"

"You have to prove it."

"I can't do that right now. I can't start killing until I get home."

Violeta pushed him away and sat back up. "As I said, you could be lying. You could be using that as an excuse to take me to your place. I know! If you're Kira, then stop killing the criminals on the television. That should be enough to prove you're Kira. You'll have the power to stop. I'll tell you when you can start killing again. Kira is the only one who can kill in that way." She reached into her pocket, hitting record on her phone.

"Alright. I'll stop killing criminals for the time being. Since I am going to stop it should prove to you that I am Kira, then we can get married."

* * *

Violeta played back the recording to the task force, smiling. "So based on what he told me, Higuchi is Kira."

Misa was smiling. "Our plan worked!"

"No way! Now we not only know who Kira's identity is, but all those deaths are going to stop! Violeta, that's amazing!" Matsuda smiled.

L finished sipping his coffee_. If criminals stop dying now, then there is no doubt that Higuchi is Kira; however, to think Matsumoto went this far just to help Light. Even so, if the killing stops we will still be missing one critical element: how Kira kills. _

"Vi, how did you get Higuchi to confess?" Light asked as he looked down at her.

"Well, Misa and I both figured out that Higuchi is in love with me. After that, the rest was easy. I told him I'd go out with him, then I said I'd marry Kira so he told me was Kira." Violeta said. "And then…well, I convinced him I was the Second Kira." _Better to tell them that now so I don't contradict myself if asked about tonight again._

"Violeta! What were you thinking? I told you to deny that." Light said.

"B-But Light, now we know that Higuchi is Kira! So, what's the problem?"

"Vi, you promised you wouldn't do anything dangerous. He could have killed you."

"Violeta, you did a good job. The only thing we are missing is how Kira kills. Before we catch him, I want to find out how he kills." L said as he pressed a button and spoke to Wedy for a few minutes. He was going to have her bug all six of Higuchi's cars.

_Misa's plan could've gotten me into trouble had he been bugged earlier. They would have known that I…I was the reason that criminal died. That person is dead and it's my fault. I had a shinigami kill someone. What was I thinking? _

_

* * *

_

Another week had gone by and L had come up with a plan so they could see how Kira kills. They were going to have a staged program on Sakura T.V. where Matsuda would reveal Kira's identity. Since Higuchi thought that Matsuda was dead, he'd panic and start searching for his real name. L had determined that Higuchi didn't have the same powers was the Second Kira so he would be safe.

"Misa, Violeta, you two have to stay here for a while." L said as he chained the two girls to chairs. Light, L and Watari then left to assist the rest of the task force in capturing Higuchi.

"I can't believe him! That creepy pervert!" Misa whined as she scooted the swivel chair about.

Violeta sighed. "Ryuzaki is still suspicious of us, I think. Plus, both of us had contact with Higuchi so we can't go especially since if he found out that we were helping L, then he would kill us almost immediately."

"You're so smart, Vi Vi!" Misa smiled. "Maybe he isn't such a pervert! He's trying to protect us!"

"Yes, I guess so."

* * *

"You can fly a helicopter, Ryuzaki?" Light said as they flew towards where Higuchi was driving away.

"It's not too hard." He replied. "Watari, are you ready back there?"

"Yes," Watari replied as he got his rifle ready. He would shoot to stop Higuchi, but not to kill him.

"Since we are dealing with Kira, I think you should hold onto this, Light." L said handing him a gun but Light shook his head.

"No, I can't take that even if we are fighting Kira. Firearms aren't allowed to be carried by the civilians of Japan."

"I imagine your father would say something along the same lines." L said.

Soon enough, the helicopter had landed near Mogi and Soichiro's cars. Aiber, Wedy, Soichiro and Mogi were all there wearing tinted helmets since Higuchi had learned to kill by seeing a face. Aizawa had gotten twenty police cars there so Higuchi had no where left to run.

Soichiro apprehended Higuchi followed by Mogi placing a headset on his head. "Higuchi, tell me how you kill. I will use any means necessary to force it out of you if you won't cooperate."

"You probably won't believe me, but I have a special notebook. If I write someone's name in there, then they will die."

Soichiro reached into the car and got the notebook; however, he screamed a few moments later. "Monster!"

"Chief, what are you talking about? These late nights must be getting to you." Mogi said as he took the notebook and screamed as well. Both could now see Rem floating there.

"Please, bring the notebook here." L said. Mogi ran over to the helicopter and handed it to L who took it from him. L stared at the Shinigami quite curiously.

"Let me see, Ryuzaki." Light reached over and took the notebook. His head was suddenly pounding as all the memories of what he had done came back to him. He screamed aloud which caused L to stare at him.

"Are you okay, Light? I imagine seeing something like that is a bit frightening."

"I-I'm fine. I am going to look at these names and compare them to criminals who died." He turned his body away from L. _If I push this button four times under one second…_ He thought, pulling out the secret slot of his watch, smirking. _Thank you, Violeta. Your gift sure has come in handy. _Light pricked his finger with the little needle and wrote Higuchi's name down in blood.

"No, he can't be dead." L frowned.

Light smirked. _Of course he's dead. Now that I have killed him, I can keep my memories of the Death Note even when I am not in contact with it. You're next, Ryuzaki. _

_

* * *

_

The following day, the task force was gathered around reading the rules of the notebook. There were two additional rules. One was that if the Death Note wasn't used thirteen days after first being written in, then the person would die. Also, if one tried to destroy the Death Note, then anyone who touched it would die.

"That means Misa, Light and Violeta won't have to be under surveillance anymore!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Hmm, I suppose that is right." L said. Since L had allowed them to be done with surveillance, Misa had already left after bidding goodbye to Violeta and Light.

"Even though you and I won't be chained," Light began the following day. "I'd still like to stay and assist." _And just like that, all three of us are cleared because of the fake rules I created. _

"That's fine." L nodded.

Violeta looked over at L. He was finally going to let them leave the building that they had been in for what felt like an eternity. She could have left yesterday, but since Light had decided to stay one more night, she wanted to as well since she really didn't have anywhere else to go. "Ryuzaki, I appreciate you taking us off of surveillance and all, but I have a favor to ask."

L looked back at her with a curious look on his face. "Yes?"

"I know I am not exactly qualified or as smart as you all, but could I stay and help out?" She asked hopefully. _Misa said that when you touch a notebook again you remember everything. Light has to remember everything now. I am almost certain he does and if that's the case…he's going to try and kill L. He hates the fact that L opposes him. I can't let him do that. I have to try and stop him. If he is going to be here, then I need to keep an eye on him._

"You still wish to help out?" L repeated.

"Yes, if that is possible. I know this case won't be finished since criminals have started dying since Higuchi's death. I don't know if there is anything more I can do, but I would like to try."

"Well, you probably are smarter than Matsuda." L mumbled underneath of his breath. "If you really wish to than I have no qualms about it."

Light looked over at Violeta. _What is she thinking? I wonder if she realizes that I have regained memories of being Kira. I'm pretty sure she knew I lost them but as for gaining memories of being Kira, I don't think she knows since I have putting on this charade of acting innocent._

"Thank you," Violeta smiled, glancing back at Light.

"Vi, how about we go out for a walk for a little while?" Light asked.

"Okay." She nodded. The two of them left the building, each taking in the fresh air and squinting in the sunlight.

"Violeta, why are you staying on the Kira Case? You aren't suspected of being Kira anymore."

"I know. I am staying on the case to make sure you don't do anything that's going to put yourself in danger of being suspected again."

"What are you talking about, Violeta?"

"Light, don't play stupid. Think about how long I have known you for. I know you just as well as you know me. You're Kira again, aren't you? The look in your eyes changed after coming back the other night. Kira hates L. You're going to try and kill him." She stared up at him.

"And I thought you had no deductive reasoning skills, Vi."

"Light, when it comes to figuring you out, it's not much of a challenge for me. That's not the point, though. You can't kill Ryuzaki."

"Violeta, stay out of this. I told you that there is nothing for you to worry about, okay? I am not going to kill him." Light said, as he looked at her sincerely.

"You-You're not going to kill him? You mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it. At the moment, there is no reason to kill L." Light said. Light's acting skills were impressive and he had just lured Violeta into a false sense of security. She believed he wasn't going to kill L.

"I'm glad. He really isn't such a bad guy."

"Come on. Let's go back. You're shivering." Light took her hand and interlaced their fingers.

"It's December, what do you expect?" She said, leaning her head against his arm as they walked.

"Speaking of which, your birthday is in six days, isn't it? December eighth. You'll be eighteen."

"Yes. What of it?"

"I was going to take you out." He smiled. "You'll be a legal adult. It took you long enough."

"Be quiet. Just because you're a year older than I am doesn't mean you can tease me." Violeta stuck out her tongue playfully. The truth was that almost everyone they had gone to school with was born in 1985 and 1986, but Violeta had been born on December 8th, 1987. The only reason the two had ended up in the same grade was because she didn't attend pre-kindergarten like all the other kids did.

"I could tell Misa, you know." He smirked.

"Don't do that! She'll make a big deal out of it!"

"Then I have the right to tease you." Light winked and kissed her full on the mouth causing her to blush.

"So, you really won't kill L?" She asked a few moments later.

"Yes, I won't kill L." Light lied smoothly.

"Good. So where you taking me for my birthday?"

"That's a surprise." He replied causing her to roll her eyes.

_Sorry, Violeta. This isn't something for you to be involved in, though. L has to die. I have won. He doesn't believe I am Kira and he will soon die. Rem will be the reason he dies unless Misa remembers his name. She should be coming to visit me and I'll be able to see Ryuk. Violeta will understand why I had to kill him. If it means me being safe, then she will be okay with him dying._ Light smirked as he pulled her closer to him when it started to snow.

_So Light really won't kill L._ Violeta thought happily_. I didn't think he'd listen to me so easily. So maybe all of the stuff he had said about being Kira hasn't fully returned into his memory. I hope so. Light was fine without being Kira._ She looked up at him, quietly examining his features as she felt Light tug him close. She smiled and leaned her head against him still.

* * *

L entered the room where Watari was. His thoughts were on his past and the bell he always heard tolling, though it was growing louder.

"Ryuzaki," Watari turned around. "What is it?"

L looked at the man who had taken him in as a child and had been looking out for him ever since. "Watari, I don't think I have much time left."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if wasn't too long. I was just trying to get the Yotsuba thing wrapped up as well as Light remembering that he was Kira. I'll probably have another chapter out by Friday.

Thanks for the review **Miss. Bright **(: They always make me smile and feel good about myself!

Read Miss. Bright's story **Subtract, Add, Unite and Conquer**.

Also, thank you to** XxXO t a k u F r e a kXxX** and **Megasunny** for favoriting this story.

Plus, thank you **jigokunooujo** for making me a favorite author!


	8. Angels

**Author's Note:** I don't own Death Note.

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Angels

* * *

Violeta yawned tiredly as she woke up that Saturday morning. She squinted at the sunlight that peeked in through the blinds as she stretched her arms out above her head. Her phone started ringing a few moments later, so she reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello?" She said tiredly into the phone.

"Violeta, sweetie. How are you?" Came the voice of Violeta's grandmother, Vanessa, on the other end of the phone.

"Grandma? You're back home?"

"Yes, dear. I had a wonderful trip to Ireland. I have learned much about our ancestors during my trip there. Violeta, may I ask you about something?"

"Of course." Violeta replied as she laid back down, curling beneath the covers.

"Well, when I returned last night I went to the store to pick up a few things. Imagine my surprise when I see my granddaughter's face plastered on several magazines with the headline reading, 'Unforgettable California Girl, Violeta Smith, debuts in Japan. Is something going on that I should know about?"

_I don't want to have to lie to my grandmother, but how can I possibly explain to her that the reason for me being on a magazine is Kira related? Even so, I can't very well tell her I am working for L._ "…Well, the truth is…I am friends with model, Misa Amane and I went to a photo shoot with her. One of her agents asked if I would like to try modeling, so I agreed. The California thing and fake last name is to protect me from Kira."

"I see." Vanessa replied. "Violeta, you do realize that Kira would have no reason to harm a young woman like you. You are not a criminal."

"I know, but after what happened to my parents…well, I just want to be safe."

"I understand. Are you doing okay?"

"Of course I am. I don't think about it much. Are you okay, Grandma?"

"Yes, dear. I am alright. I miss Vivian, but I have grieved and will keep her in my memory."

"That's good. So, when are you taking your next vacation?"

"I leave in two days to go to Greece for two weeks, then I plan to go to the States for a while, but I called you for a different reason altogether."

"Oh? Is everything okay? You aren't sick are you?"

"No, Violeta. I wanted to call and wish you a Happy Birthday. You're all grown up now. I am so proud of you, too."

"Thanks," She smiled. "You don't have to be so proud of me, though. Without you, I don't believe I'd be the person I am."

"That's not true, Violeta. You have that young man that you are very good friends with. Light Yagami if I remember correctly."

"Yes, I do but still I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"I know, Violeta. You don't have to tell me. Listen, since I am leaving I don't think I will have time to see you. I am going to mail your gift to the post office and you can pick it up. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I will talk to you soon. I need to start packing again. I love you, Violeta."

"I love you, too. Have a good trip!" Violeta said before hanging up and setting her phone back down on the nightstand.

Light came into the bedroom after knocking on the door. He smiled playfully at her. "Aren't we a bit lazy this morning? How do you expect Kira to be caught if you're lying in bed all day?"

Violeta grinned, sticking her tongue out. "It's my birthday. Besides, I am the publicity stunt for the Kira Case. You and Ryuzaki are the brains behind all of it, so there. Anyways, why aren't you downstairs with the rest of the task force?"

"I came up here to make sure you were still alive. It's not like you to sleep past ten-thirty in the morning. You aren't getting sick, are you?"

"No, I was just exhausted. I didn't mean to sleep that late."

"You always are fatigued in the winter. Is there a reason for that, Vi?"

"Well, ever since I was a baby, I have had anemia off and on. Essentially, anemia is the lack of iron in your bloodstream so your body has to pump more blood. As long as I take iron supplements, I am usually fine, but the winter just makes it worse since I am usually cold as it is the weather doesn't help much."

Light nodded and kissed her forehead. "As long as you aren't coming down with the flu or anything."

"Nope. I am fine. So, where are you taking me tonight?"

"Vi, you can keep asking all you want but I am not going to tell you."

"You're no fun sometimes. You're always keeping secrets." Violeta pouted.

"I do not. And that pouty face isn't going to work on me. Maybe when we were younger." Light smirked as he stood up. "Well, when you feel like getting up, I'll be downstairs with the others."

"Okay. I'll be down a little later." Violeta smiled at him.

* * *

After getting a shower and drying her hair off, Violeta rummaged through the clothes that were hanging in her closet, so she could find something to wear. _It's been a while since Light and I have actually gone out alone. It should be nice._ She thought as she grabbed a dress from her closet. The white dress reached about two inches past her knees and was long sleeved. There was also a lilac colored sash that tied around the middle.

Once she was dressed, Violeta slid on her shoes and grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and left the room making sure she had everything with her. As she got into the elevator to head downstairs, her phone began ringing. She sighed as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Vi Vi!" Misa said into the phone.

"Oh, hey Misa. How are you?"

"I'm great! Are you busy tonight? I was thinking we could go out."

"Actually, I'm busy. Light's taking me out."

"Light-Kun and you are going on a date? Where to? What's the occasion?" Misa asked rather excitedly.

She laughed a bit as she stepped out of the elevator. "He won't tell me where we are going, but it's for my birthday."

"Your birthday? You didn't tell Misa Misa your birthday was coming up! I could've thrown you a party!"

"N-No, Misa. Don't worry about it!"

"Well, Misa Misa is going to go buy you a present now!" Misa said happily.

"Th-That's not necessary, really. Maybe we can hang out sometime this week?"

"Okay! I'll call you!" She said before hanging up.

Violeta smiled as she put her cell phone in her coat pocket and walked down the hall into the main room. Soichiro and Mogi looked up from their work, giving her a slight nod to acknowledge the fact she was there.

Matsuda looked up as well and smiled at her. "Happy Birthday, Violeta! You look really pretty."

"Thank you," Violeta smiled. "Where'd Light go?"

"He said he would be down in a minute." He said.

She nodded and sat down on a chair, glancing at the stack of papers that littered the coffee table. "Any new leads on who this other Kira may be?"

"No. Even Ryuzaki seems a bit stumped." Matsuda said glancing over at her.

That's because he doesn't suspect Light, Misa or myself anymore. Who else could possibly be Kira? She thought.

"Violeta, you ready?" Light asked as he walked in adjusting his tie.

She stood up and smiled. "Yeah."

"Alright." He smiled as he looked at her and took her hand and led her out of the tall building.

* * *

Light had taken Violeta to an upscale restaurant in which the two were currently sitting. They were seated at a back table in the dimly lit dining room.

"Violeta?" Light looked at her after they had ordered their meals and the waitress had left.

"Yes, Light?" She tilted her head slightly as she stared at him.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Angry with you? Why would I be angry with you?"

"Vi, it's obvious you don't like the fact that I'm Kira." He said though his tone was low so that nobody would be able to hear. "So, I was curious if you were mad at me for it.

She shook her head. "I'm not mad at you, Light. And you're right. I don't like that you're Kira, but that's mainly because I am afraid you will get caught. If Kira is ever caught, then the penalty will be death or life in prison. Ryuzaki is very confident in his abilities to catch Kira."

"He doesn't suspect me anymore, so why worry about it?"

"Light, don't get over confident. He doesn't suspect you because Higuchi was Kira. Not only that, but you still spend a lot of time at his headquarters so you don't have much time to be committing anything that would convict you of being Kira."

"Exactly. Violeta, I've already beaten him."

Violeta nodded. "It's still dangerous no matter what you say. Someone will always oppose Kira."

"Perhaps, but I can handle it. You shouldn't be upset over it, Vi. Nothing is going to change between us because of Kira."

"I know that, Light." She smiled."Despite the fact that you are…Kira…you'll always be just Light Yagami to me."

"Violeta," He smirked as he leaned back in his seat. "You're way too innocent. It's cute. It's probably why Matsuda acts even more like an idiot around you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. He's infatuated with you, Vi."

"I don't think so, Light. We're just friends." Violeta said.

"I never accused you of being anything other than friends. I am simply saying that the guy is in love with you."

"And? Don't tell me you are jealous. Even if he is…well, I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I am in a relationship with you."

"I can assure you that he isn't going to confess, Violeta. Matsuda isn't that much of an idiot."

"I don't know why you, Ryuzaki and the rest of the task force down him so much. He didn't get to become a detective because he's an idiot. He is just a little impulsive and a normal person. Just because he isn't a genius like you and Ryuzaki doesn't give you the right to criticize him so much."

"Calm down, Vi." Light said as he stifled a laugh at her little outburst.

"Sorry, but he is a nice person. You all should be more respectful."

"Okay, okay. I see your point. But remember, unlike you not everyone is capable of not downing on people." Light grinned at her as their food was served.

"I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings." She shrugged as she took the fork out of the rolled up napkin and began twirling the pasta she had ordered.

After they finished their meal, Light and Violeta walked through the nearby park considering it wasn't overly late plus the chances of there being a criminal around were slim. "Dinner was great, Light." Violeta smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it." Light looked over at her, his brown eyes softening as he stared at her with a half smile on his face.

Feeling his gaze on her, Violeta blushed and stared back at him. "What are you looking at?"

"I am looking at a beautiful girl." He replied.

"Oh, you're so smooth, aren't you?"

"It's the truth, you know."

"Light, I wouldn't go that far." She shook her head.

"No? And why's that, Violeta?"

"Because…well…I don't know. I'm just not this insanely beautiful girl you think I am. I'm just ordinary."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I don't think it's a bad thing. I'd rather be ordinary and normal than fawned over. It's so weird to be fawned over by these random people who think I am a model."

"Violeta, why did you do it, then?"

"To help you. I didn't want Ryuzaki to find out the truth. I wanted you to have your name cleared."

"You say you hate the fact that I am Kira and yet you willingly helped Kira."

"No, I helped Light Yagami. I don't care if you claim you and Kira are the same person. To me, Kira and Light Yagami are completely different."

Light laughed and kissed her cheek. "I got you a present."

"You what? Why? Dinner wasn't enough?"

"Violeta, you are now eighteen. So no, dinner wasn't enough. Besides I didn't complain when you bought me this watch, did I?"

"No, but—"

"See? Then it isn't an issue. Here, close your eyes."

"This is childish, Light." Violeta said as she closed her eyes.

Light ignored her comment as he brushed her hair aside and clasped a necklace around her neck. "Childish or not, I don't care. Go ahead. You can look now."

She opened her violet eyes once more and her gaze traveled down to the necklace Light had just put around her neck. The chain was silver and the pendent was in the shape of a heart. The heart was jewel encrusted and then in the middle of the heart there was a purple stone. "Wow, this is beautiful, Light." _And probably really expensive. _

"I figured you'd like it." He said with his arms around her waist from behind.

Violeta leaned into him, placing her hands over his. "You know me far too well. Thank you. I love it."

"I'm glad," Light said, resting his chin on top of her head. "Hey, Vi?"

"Hmm?"

"Despite your arguments, I still think you're beautiful."

"Thanks, Light."

"We should probably head back to the car. It's getting colder out and I'd prefer it if we weren't sick."

"You're right." Violeta turned around and hugged him tightly before leaning up and kissing him. "Do you remember the first time we kissed?"

He laughed as they made their way back to the car. "How could I forget? You moved your head the wrong way so we ended up bumping into each other."

"So you're going to blame that on me?"

'Yes, since it was your fault."

"No, if I remember it was yours." She laughed.

"Regardless of whose fault it was, I'd say we have perfected it now."

"I'd have to agree with you."

Once they got back, Violeta thanked Light once more and kissed him before heading off to bed. Light, on the other hand, was going to stay up and do some work with Ryuzaki and the others for a few hours. He stared at her as she left the room._ If I ever had to kill her, I…I don't think I'd be able to do it. Even if she ended up in Kira's way, I am not sure I could bring myself to eliminate her. No, I shouldn't even be thinking about this. Violeta will never betray me; therefore, she will never end up in my way._

* * *

In the next two weeks nothing had really changed regarding the Kira Case until one Saturday afternoon after L and Light came inside soaking wet from the pouring rain.

L walked into the main room and sat down on one of the chairs as he spoke to Watari.

"What's going on?" Soichiro asked.

"We are going to finally use the Death Note."

"Use it? But if we don't use it every thirteen days, then whoever uses it will die."

"We're not personally going to use it. I got clearance from another country to have an inmate on death row use it. If the inmate doesn't die after thirteen days, then he will be pardoned from execution."

"Who is he going to kill? Another inmate on death row?" Violeta asked.

"Yes." L replied. "And if the inmate who writes in the Death Note does not die, then this will prove that Light Yagami and Misa Amane were both the First and Second Kira's."

Light was mentally frowning_. This could ruin everything if the Death Note is taken away but… _His thoughts drifted as he looked at Rem from the corner of his eye. _Since Misa is now in danger, Rem has no choice but to kill L._

Rem was looking at Light as well. _So this is what he wants. This was Light Yagami's plan all along. Well then, if it is to save Misa than I will do it. _The shinigami disappeared from the room and reappeared in the room where Watari was. Rem wrote his name down and soon the elderly man had fallen from his chair but not before deleting all of the files.

"Wh-What's going on?" Matsuda asked out of panic.

"In the event that something were to happen to Watari, I told him to delete all of the files that were on these computers." L said as he felt some sadness regarding the man who had raised him. "Everyone the shini-" L was cut off as his body convulsed from a heart attack and he fell from the chair.

Light quickly caught him as he fell and smirked as L's eyes slowly shut. "Ryuzaki! Wake up!" Light said playing the innocent as always. He suddenly screamed and a look of panic overcame his features. "The Shinigami is going to kill us. Where are you Shinigami?" Light called out knowing full well that Rem was nothing but dust.

"We should go search." Soichiro said. Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa and Light left the room.

Violeta stayed, placing L's head in her lap. _Light lied to me. He said he wasn't going to kill Ryuzaki. How could he? S_he thought sadly. She stared down at the detective's face, noticing that he looked peaceful. "Ryuzaki, I am so sorry. I should've known…I should've kept a better eye on him. I'm so sorry. I know you probably realized Light was Kira when you…please, don't hate him. All of this power is slowly changing him. I can see it." Violeta said wiping the tears away from her face.

After her confinement had ended and Violeta had met L, she had quickly grown to like him and all of his quirks. He wasn't an evil person like Light had made him out to be when she first found out that he was Kira. L was simply doing what he believed was right and in the end it had cost him his life. "If I could bring you back, I would, Ryuzaki. If I could get Light to stop being Kira, I'd do that well but both things seem to be impossible."

* * *

Not long after L had passed, the task force had decided not alert the media that L had died. Instead, Light took over as the new L. They moved the task force headquarters to Light and Violeta's new apartment and everyone decided they would avenge L by capturing Kira. Sadly, they didn't realize Kira was right underneath their noses. That wasn't the only change that occurred. Violeta decided to remove herself from the Kira Case as well. Light wasn't going to be a risk taker like L, so there was no need for her to remain on the case.

Violeta was sitting in the living room, since the rest of the Task Force had left for the night. It had only been a week since L's death and she was still shaken up by it.

Light walked in, loosening his tie up after stretching. "Hey Violeta. I was thinking you and I should celebrate my victory over L."

Light sat on the couch and kissed her rather passionately, his hands at her waist. Her eyes slipped shut and she slowly kissed him back, her anger towards him dissolving for a minute. He slipped his hands beneath her shirt, resting them against her sides for a moment.

Violeta abruptly jerked away, then. "No, stop. I don't want to talk to you right now." She said getting up and preparing to leave the room, but he quickly grabbed her hand.

"Vi, what's wrong? You've hardly talked to me or anyone else for that matter for the past week."

"What's wrong? What do you mean what's wrong? You killed him. You killed L even after you told me you wouldn't! Now you want to celebrate his death?"

"I had no choice. He was going to jeopardize my cleansing of the world by sending the notebook away."

"There is always a choice, Light. You made a bad one." She said close to tears. "How could you?"

"Violeta, had he sent that notebook to be tested then he would have figured out that I am Kira. Is that what you want for me?"

She decided not to give an answer to his question since he already knew what she would say. "Ryuzaki said that you were the first friend he ever really had, then Misa and I became his friends. He called you his first real friend and you kill him. Then, to top it all off you kill him. How can you even live with yourself? He was innocent of any crime."

"No, he was not. He defied me, Violeta. He defied Kira; the God of the new world. For that he had to be punished."

"He was doing his job, Light! If Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi or even your father began to suspect you, would you murder them to? Your own father?"

"If I did that, then I would be suspected of being Kira. I wouldn't do something so stupid."

She shook her head. "I don't even know you anymore. You're changing. All of this power that you have is corrupting you."

"Come on, Vi, don't be like this. You know I love you."

Violeta brushed past him, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I'm going out." She said before opening the door and leaving.

Light stared at the door for a moment, his mouth hanging open. In all the years he had known her, she had never exploded like this and especially not on him.

"Stupid Kira." Violeta murmured as she walked the dark streets, shivering. _I should've grabbed a jacket. I was just so mad at him…_

Suddenly, the eighteen year old felt something cold pressed against her back. "Don't move or I'll shoot you." A gruff voice said from behind her.

"You're going to shoot me? Do you have a death wish, mister? Kill me and it will be aired on the news. Either the police or Kira will find you. Is that what you really want?"

"Look missy, shut the hell up and give me your money."

"I-I don't have any with me…" Violeta said, starting to panic. She had hoped that his life being threatened like that would make him leave.

"Really now? Well, then I guess this is goodbye." He pulled the trigger back and shot.

Violeta didn't remember much as she felt a searing pain go through her and everything went black. The man ran off, leaving her there to die; however, she was about to be one lucky girl.

From another realm, much like the Shinigami Realm, there was an angel watching over Violeta. The angel's name was Michelangelo. Michelangelo had blonde hair and green eyes as well as that angelic glow about him. When he had died, he had been about eighteen but that was a very long time ago. Since then it was his job to watch over people and save them if it wasn't yet their time.

This time was one of those instances. Michelangelo flew down into the human world and hovered near Violeta Matsumoto. From the messenger bag he wore around him he pulled out a pure white notebook. On the cover in a pretty cursive black font, it read: Life Note.

He flipped it open and wrote her name down in it. Within a few minutes, Violeta was awake. Her wound had suddenly healed and the color went back to her face. The only remnants that anything had happened was the blood stain on her shirt.

"Wh-Where am I? Am I dead…?" She looked around, feeling slightly groggy.

Michelangelo appeared in front of her, smiling a wide boyish grin. "Quite the contrary!"

She jumped back, screaming slightly in alarm. "Who…are you?"

"The name is Michelangelo. I'm an angel. Actually, to be precise I am your guardian angel. It's my duty to protect you from things like that. Clearly, it wasn't your time to die yet so I brought you back. Actually, I have a gift for you. You're one of the special ones in the world." He dug around in his bag.

"I must be dreaming…" Violeta murmured as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Is it any different than your boyfriend having a killer notebook and a shinigami?"

"How did you know?"

"I told you. I am an angel. I know plenty of things about you!" He smiled. "Got it!" He grinned as he placed a second Life Note in her hands.

"What's this?" Violeta asked.

He laughed at her innocence. "Violeta, what's the opposite of death?"

"Life."

"And the opposite of something demonic like a shinigami?"

"An angel."

"So if there are Death Notes and Shinigami, then there are Life Notes and angels, silly."

"Why give me one, then?"

"You're special. Not everyone gets to be brought back to life by an angel."

"But you just said you had to make sure you watched out for people to make sure they didn't die before it was their time."

"Well, I may have stretched the truth. You see, everyone in this world is watched over by something. Only a handful are chosen to be watched over by angels. Many humans are watched over by the wandering spirits of loved ones who have yet to except their deaths. As for the rest, they are either watched over by an angel or a shinigami. But the majority are spirits."

"Has Light been watched over by a Shinigami all this time?"

"No. He had an angel watching over him until he picked that cursed thing up and then he ended up with Ryuk. Anyways, allow me to explain the rules."

"Okay." Violeta nodded her head.

"First of all, the concept is the same as the Death Note. You need a name and a face to bring this person back. From the day they die, plus three extra days are the only times you can bring them back. So essentially, you have four days unless they are buried or cremated before then."

"So that means I can't bring L and Watari back…"

"Sorry, darling. No can do. Anyways, as I was saying….if a person is murdered by a gun, the bullet must be removed and the wound sewed up. With you, that process was not necessary since you were saved by divine intervention. If you misspell the person's name three times, then they cannot be brought back."

"Is there anything else?"

"I don't think so. If at any time you wish to give the Life Note back to me, then you just hand it back and everything will be fine. You won't lose your memories of it because the Life Note is good."

"Am I the only one who can see you?"

"Yup! Though, that Shinigami that follows your boyfriend around will see me. It'll be his choice whether or not to tell Light about it."

"Right. Thank you for saving my life. I didn't think something like this was possible." _I know one thing for sure. I can't tell Light about this notebook. He'll use it his advantage. I love him…but I know he'd try to take this from me and he doesn't need any more power. _

Violeta stood up, leaning on a nearby wall for support. She was still a bit shaky from the entire ordeal even though her wound was fully healed.

She went into a nearby corner store that was open late and purchased a sweatshirt and put it on over her sweater so she could hide the bloodstain. If Light asked her why she had bought it, she'd tell him she had gotten cold during her walk which wasn't completely a lie.

"Come on, princess! You need to rest! It's late!" Michelangelo said floating along happily in front of her.

She smiled a bit at the angel's happiness and eagerness and headed back to the apartment. Before going back in to the apartment, she had given Michelangelo the Life Note to hold until she could hide it from Light.

"Violeta?" Light said. The look of worry on his face faded when he saw her. After she had left, he gone out looking for her but was unable to find her.

"I'm here." Violeta said softly. "I'm sorry, Light."

"It's okay. I was worried something happened to you. Listen, Violeta, I know you are upset about L dying, but don't be mad at me."

She stared at him as he pulled her into an embrace. In one breath, she didn't want to stay mad at him but in another, he had lied to her. Of course, she wasn't one to stay mad at anyone for long periods of time. It just wasn't in her to live that sort of life. "I forgive you, but I still think what you did was wrong."

"I understand, Love." He kissed her lips gently.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, Light." She headed off to their bedroom. After changing into her pajamas and hiding the sweater in a drawer until she could throw it away tomorrow, she hid the Life Note on the bottom of one of her drawers. Light would never go through her things without asking so she knew it was safe. After that, she crawled into the king sized bed she shared with Light and soon fell asleep.

Light came in not long after and went to sleep beside her, each having an other worldly being watching over them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I probably just lost all of my readers since I killed L off. Yikes! And I know something like the Life Note is probably overdone, but you know what? I honestly don't care. It's a plot twist. Don't like it? Then oh well.

I do not know when I am going to update again. I am not saying I will be on hiatus or anything, but school starts Friday and mentally, I am not prepared for it. And I've procrastinated on finishing summer reading and some AP work, so I really need to get that stuff done.

Finally, thank you to: **moonfleur **and **XxXO t a k u F r e a kXxX **for reviewing last chapter.

Also, thanks to: **moonfleur **and **SugarySpice94** for favoriting this story/story alerting.

I really appreciate the support! (: Please review! Any questions, thoughts, observations, etc. please feel free to message me with or write in a review.


	9. Discovery

**Author's Note:** I don't own Death Note.

* * *

**Chapter 9**: Discovery

* * *

Ever since Violeta and Light had argued about L's death, things between the two had been a little bit on the shaky side; however, they didn't allow the members of the task force or anyone else who came into contact with them to see that.

Luckily, Violeta had gotten the job at the dance studio so she was teaching ballet classes three days a week, plus each day she worked was about four hours, so it also helped ease some of the tension between her and Light as well.

As far as Violeta and Michelangelo knew, Ryuk had not said anything about the Life Note or the angel that followed Violeta around to Light which was also a huge relief. Violeta loved Light with all of her heart, but she knew that there were some things that were better left unsaid.

Violeta gathered some things together and placed them inside of a duffel bag and grabbed her purse, setting both by the door. She walked into the task force room where the men were taking a break so they could eat lunch. Well, almost all of them were taking a break except for Light who remained in front of the computer. She shook her head slightly and walked over to him. "Light, I am going to go to Misa's house for the night. She decided we needed a girl's night together. I'll be home tomorrow."

Light turned his chair and smiled that charming smile of his. "Okay. Have fun. I love you."

She smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks. I love you, too. Call if you need me." She said as she waved to the other men and left the room. Violeta gathered her duffel bag and purse, then exited the apartment and started walking to Misa's.

"Violeta?" Michelangelo spoke her name as he floated behind her.

"Yes?" Violeta pulled her cell phone out and placed it to her ear, so nobody think she was talking to herself.

"Did you mean what you said to Light?"

"About what?"

"Do you really love him?"

"Of course I do, Michelangelo. Other than my grandmother, Light is the only person who knows everything about me. He's my other half, I guess."

"Does he love you?"

"He says he does and honestly, I believe him. Light does lie occasionally, even more so now since he has the Death Note, but…I don't think he would lie to me about something like that. At least I hope that he wouldn't."

"And if he did? And then you found out?"

"I'd be heartbroken. I don't know what I would do, then. He's one of the few people I trust with everything. Why are you asking?"

"I was just curious is all. You two haven't talked much in the last few days, so I was wondering what the problem was."

"All couples go through rough patches once in a while. Michelangelo, when you were alive, didn't you have a girlfriend? A fiancée? Or even a wife?"

"Yes, I did. But when I was alive, the world was a very different place than what it is like now. Though, when I was alive, I had never even been to Japan."

Violeta looked at Michelangelo's appearance. _He acts just as any normal person would act, so how different could the world have been when he was alive?_ She thought as she looked at the t-shirt, jeans and beat up converses he was wearing.

"I lived in England a very long time ago. I lived when Henry the Eighth ruled England to be precise." Michelangelo said. "My parents named me for the great Italian sculptor even though we were German immigrants at the time. Of course, I usually went by Michael since it was a very dangerous era."

"But you don't seem like you are from that time period," Violeta said, her violet eyes wide as Michelangelo told her about his past.

"Well, no of course not. Just as the world changes, so do us angels. After all, if we are going to be helping humans like you out, Violeta, we want to look like we sort of belong despite the odd situation. So, yes I grew up wearing button shirts, vests, and stockings like any Englishmen would during that time, but now I look like the average teenager."

"I see. How did you pass away?"

"One of the many illnesses that spread through England was what did me in. It was either scarlet fever or the plague. The doctors weren't sure which at the time."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been awful."

"It's in the past now, besides if I didn't die I wouldn't have gotten to met you, Violeta!" Michelangelo smiled.

"You're quite the optimist. So, tell me about this girl you were in love with when you were alive."

"Evangeline was a beauty alright. We were set to be married the following year, but sadly I passed away before it was time. Before I came to terms with my death, I was a spirit watching over her. She refused to marry another. She claimed that it would be betraying me. I felt rather guilty watching her grieve over me like that. I wanted for her to move on and be happy, but she wouldn't. She ended up growing past child bearing age and ultimately, dying of a broken heart."

"Well, haven't you two seen each other since you both passed away?"

"Sadly, no. I've searched all over the world for her and I can never find her. I don't know if she is still a spirit or an angel. Not finding her means that she may have gone to hell for being so selfish after I died, I guess. I don't know."

Violeta frowned a bit to herself as she imagined the heart break both he and Evangeline must have went through. He died so young and she died of a broken heart. It was a tragedy in her opinion that something like that had happened.

She slipped her phone into her coat pocket as she arrived at Misa's condominium and knocked on the door while adjusting the shoulder strap of her duffel bag.

Misa opened a minute later, smiling brightly. "Violeta!" She exclaimed and embraced her friend tightly.

"Hey Misa," Violeta smiled as she went in, removing her shoes and coat, then setting her two bags down. "How are you?"

"I'm great! I am so excited you're here! This is going to be so much fun! You brought pictures and stuff, so we can scrapbook, right?"

"Yes, I did." She nodded.

"Great! I can't wait to see pictures of you from school! I'm sure you were just adorable!" Misa squealed causing Violeta to laugh at Misa's utter excitement.

After the two had caught up on current events, Misa and Violeta were sitting side by side on the living room floor going through various pictures as the each created a scrapbook.

"Vi Vi, you and Light looked so cute together at your prom!" Misa leaned over Violeta's shoulder as she peeked down at the picture. Light stood behind Violeta in his black tuxedo with his hands on her waist. She had been wearing a strapless white gown with black flowers embroidered on the dress. Her hair was done up in a bun with some loose curls falling around her face. They both looked very happy at the time and Violeta noticed how pure and innocent Light appeared compared to now.

"Thanks, Misa. Prom was the entire reason we started dating actually."

"Yeah?" She smiled. "How romantic!"

"Yes, I guess it sort of is."

"So how did he ask you to the prom, Violeta? Did he slip a note into your locker or during class?"

"No, actually. We were talking and he just sort of asked me." Violeta smiled as her thoughts drifted back to that day.

_

* * *

_

"_Hold this for a second, would you?" Violeta had asked Light, shoving a few of her books into his hands so she could pull her hair up into a ponytail._

_Light shook his head, slightly annoyed. "You girls and your hair."_

"_I have gym next, smartie. It's easier to play when my hair is out of my face."_

_He had simply rolled his eyes as he leaned against the lockers. "Are you going to prom?"_

"_Probably not. Are you?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_What do you mean you don't know? I'm sure plenty of girls have been bold enough to ask you, right?"_

"_Yeah and I turned them all down."_

"_Oh? And why's that?" She asked as she took her books back from him._

"_Because I didn't want to go with them. Why aren't you going? I have seen plenty of guys ask you already."_

"_I don't really have anything in common with them, I guess. It'd be awkward. I kind of want to go, but not by myself. I'd feel like a loser, you know? Well, no, you probably don't know that feeling. You are essentially the most popular person in school."_

_Light stared at her with a slight smile. "I'll take you."_

"_What?" she repeated having thought she had heard him wrong._

"_I said, I'll take you. We could go together…if you want that is."_

"_Really?" Violeta smiled back. "Alright. Sounds like fun."_

* * *

"You and Light have done a lot together, haven't you?" Misa asked as she went through some of Violeta's photos.

"Yes, we have. His parents have always treated me as if I were part of the family. I've gone on lots of vacations in the summer to the beach and amusement parks through the years."

Misa smiled. "You're a lucky girl, Violeta. Any girl would die to have a boyfriend like Light. Even me."

"Yeah, I know. Most girls hated me because he and I were friends in school. They were jealous. Or they'd pretend to be my friend so I could see if he was interested in them."

"High school sucks. I remember I had tons of girl drama too! So, when is Light going to ask you?"

"Ask me what?" Violeta tilted her head in slight confusion.

"Ask you to marry him! Duh!"

"Oh…I-I don't think that is going to happen, Misa."

"How come? You two make the perfect couple! If you two had kids together, they'd be so cute!"

Violeta blushed slightly, shaking her head. "I don't know…I have never really thought of us ever getting married."

"You should! Come on, Vi Vi! You two were best friends, then started dating. You practically do everything together. You live with him! I'm sure you two have done 'it'! The natural thing would be for you two to get hitched!"

"You do have a point, but Light is really focused on work and finishing college so he can join the NPA. I don't think marriage is in his head right now." Violeta shrugged her shoulders. _Everything Misa said is true, but I don't know if I want to get married right now anyways especially with the way Light has been acting lately. _

"You should bring it up to him. Tell him you don't want to wait around forever for him make a move." Misa suggested.

"Misa, he and I are only eighteen, so it's not like we don't have plenty of time in the future for marriage."

"I guess so. Vi, would you marry him?"

"Yes, I would." Violeta nodded. "Why?"

"You seem a bit different today. You're usually pretty happy when talking about Light. Are you two fighting?"

Violeta bit her lip before replying. "We're just having a little rough patch. It's nothing, really."

"I'm sorry, Vi Vi. What happened?" Misa asked tilting her head.

"Kira happened."

"You aren't happy that Light is Kira?"

"No, I am not. I never have been, Misa. Something about all of this seems so wrong. Don't get me wrong, you and Light are changing the world by getting rid of criminals, but this is changing Light. And this change in him isn't for the better."

"Oh, I see. Have you two talked about it?"

"We have and he just keeps trying to convince me that what he is doing is good. Light keeps saying I am going to be his goddess and that together we'll rule over this recreated world, but I don't know. I just pretend that he isn't Kira. I know living in denial isn't really a good thing, but I don't know what else to do."

"Everything will be okay, Violeta! You'll see. Don't worry. We both know how smart Light is, so he will never be caught by anyone that investigates Kira."

"I hope that is the case, Misa. I really do." She said, absently playing with her necklace as she looked at a picture of Misa and her parents. "You look a lot like your mother, Misa."

Misa stared sadly at the photograph. "…Thanks..They were murdered. That's why I am so grateful to Light. He killed the man who did it. The murderer had never been convicted. I was so upset. Your parents aren't alive either, are they?"

"No, they are not; however, they didn't care about me so it doesn't matter."

Misa nodded. "Well you still have Light, Violeta. Even though you two are fighting, I've noticed that he stares at you all the time as if to make sure that you were safe. He does worry about you."

She smiled. "I know. He always has worried about me even though it's not necessary."

"Of course it's necessary, Violeta! Bad things have happened to you. Light is trying to protect you! He loves you! He is keeping you safe from the bad people in the world! He's like your knight in shining armor!" Misa swooned.

"I-I don't know about that…"

"Why not? You're like his princess! It's so cute!"

"Misa, you really are into this whole fairy tale thing." Violeta shook her head.

"Well, of course!" Misa beamed.

For the rest of the night, Misa and Violeta talked, watched movies and snacked on popcorn, candy and ice cream before going to bed.

Violeta hugged her friend good-bye the following day and went back to the apartment in which she and Light shared.

Once inside, she went into their bedroom and set her stuff down near her dresser and yawned tiredly. _Misa was right. I shouldn't be angry with Light. Killing L was wrong of him, and murder isn't exactly the best course of action in any situation; however, he is protecting the innocent people of the world from crimes. What am I saying? I can't condone Kira's actions and I won't, but I can't take Light and I fighting anymore. The tension when we're alone is horrible. _

Light walked into their bedroom and smiled when he saw Violeta. "How was Misa's?"

"It was fun. Shouldn't you be working, though?"

"I sent the task force home. I told them that I received a text from you saying you weren't feeling too well. I told them to go home since I didn't want anyone else catching whatever sickness you had. Besides, I needed a few days off so I could be with you."

"Lying isn't very good, Light. And this is the Kira Case…will they be okay with you taking time off from it?"

"They are going to have to be, Vi. I made it clear that you come first. Besides, since I am the second L, I am heading the entire investigation, so what I say goes."

Violeta nodded before hugging him. "Light, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, Vi? You haven't done anything wrong. I should be apologizing to you. You don't like that I am Kira and I have come to accept that. Plus, I am constantly working as well, so we don't see each other much. It's been tough on the both of us. I'm sorry for upsetting you, Violeta, but I can't stop now. I'm too far into this besides part of the reason I want the world to be cleansed is so I can protect you. I was unable to do that before the Death Note. I couldn't protect you from your parents nor could I protect you from that man who…"Light's jaw clenched in anger. "raped you. Don't you see? Nobody can ever hurt you again."

"Light…" Violeta stared up at him, seeing how strongly he felt about this by the look in his eyes. "You don't have to do anything like that for me. You love me and to me, that's all that really matters. Becoming friends with you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I'm glad you feel that way." He said as slid his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "So, since I have a few days off, what would you like to do?"

"I don't know if going out would be a smart idea since I am sick." She grinned up at him.

"No, I suppose not." He laughed slightly. "We could always do this, though." Light pulled Violeta closer to him as he pressed his lips to hers.

Violeta blushed, but quickly pulled away deciding to tease him. "Oh no, Light. We can't do that, either. I might get you sick."

"Is that so? Guess that means you're sleeping on the couch." He teased back.

Her jaw dropped slightly. "Why do I have to sleep on the couch? You should be the gentlemen and do that."

"I've already given up my bed for you before." He winked.

She laughed as she rolled her eyes. "I love you, Light."

"I love you, too, Violeta."

"Misa thinks we should get married, you know." Violeta said as they laid down together on the bed.

"Does she now? And what did you tell her?" Light inquired staring down at her.

"I told her that you and I were eighteen and there was plenty of time for us to get married in the future."

"Do you want us to get married, Vi?"

"Well, maybe someday…I don't know. I never really thought about it. How about you?"

"I want us to get married someday. Actually, you are the only woman I would even consider marrying."

"That's flattering. Any reason why?"

"Violeta, you're the only woman I have ever felt a real connection with. Other girls that I dated in high school were nothing compared to what you are to me. Aside from that, I am not an idiot. I am not about to let any other guy try and marry you."

"What makes you so sure that I'd marry anyone else but you?"

"I don't know. But I know I won't let that happen." Light said. _No __other man will ever have a chance with Violeta. She'll always be mine._

Violeta smiled and kissed him. Light kissed her back, turning on his side so that he could deepen the kiss, his arms around her middle. She placed her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his auburn hair.

* * *

That night Violeta slept next to Light; her head rested comfortably against his chest.

Light had an arm around her as he looked at her sleeping form. She sleeps like a baby. _Always so peaceful looking. _

Ryuk had just finished eating an apple before coming into the room. He grinned widely when he saw that the angel wasn't anywhere in sight. "Hey Light."

"What do you want, Ryuk?" Light asked slightly annoyed by the shinigami's presence.

"As I have told you before, I am not on anyone's side in regards to this Kira business or anything else; however, I think you should know that your goddess as you call her is keeping a secret from you."

Light frowned as he looked over at Ryuk, now slightly interested in what the shinigami had to say to him. "Is she now?"

"Oh yeah. And it's big. Just as us shinigami have Death Notes, angels have Life Notes. And the redhead beside you has a Life Note. As to it's whereabouts, I am not sure, but she does have an angel following her around."

"What? Ryuk, are you lying?"

"No. It's been following her around for about two weeks, now. Ever since that night she walked out on you, actually. You see, she had been shot and killed, but the Life Note brings a person back to life which is what that angel did for her. Unlike shinigami who will turn to dust if they save a human, angels don't. They die if they kill someone."

"So, if you can see this angel, then I assume this angel can see you as well."

"That's correct, but he's not around tonight. It was the perfect opportunity to let you know. So, what are you going to do?"

Light stared over at Violeta once more_. She kept something like this from me. I aim to find out where this Life Note is, then confront her about it. She goes back to work on Friday…two days, I'll have to wait to find where this notebook is._

"What am I going to do, you ask. That's simple. I am going remind Violeta that she needs to be honest just as I was with her."

Ryuk laughed. "Things should get interesting."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, school starts Friday. Oh joy! I am so not ready! I have all my supplies and summer work done, but mentally...not so much! Oh, eleventh grade here I come!

Anyways, things are going to be getting intense pretty soon. I am kind of excited for that, but then kind of sad too.

Thanks to **Miss. Bright **for reviewing the last chapter.

Any questions, comments, concerns, etc. regarding this story or anything else, please feel free to message me!

Please review! I really appreciate them! They are very encouraging and make me smile. :)


	10. Changes

Author's Note: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

**Chapter 10: **Changes

* * *

After two days of spending time together with Light, Violeta was slightly upset that she had to go back to work that day. She was enjoying lounging around the house with Light and not having to deal with the task force being there all the time. Violeta didn't dislike any of the men on the task force or anything, but it was nice not to have the apartment full of people for once.

"Are you leaving?" Light asked as he came into the room, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. I have an early class today. I probably won't be home until this afternoon, though. I am helping this class prepare for the studio's recital, so it's going to be a long day."

_Perfect. Now I have plenty of time to search for the Life Note without wondering when she will be home._ Light mentally smirked as he nodded his head. "I'll see you sometime later today, then. Have fun."

"Thanks." Violeta smiled as she slid her dance bag over her shoulder and kissed him. "I'll call you when I am on my way home. Love you. Bye!"

"I love you too, Vi." Light smiled at her as she left the apartment and headed off to the dance studio.

After she had gone, Light peeked out the window to make sure that she was fully out of sight. He set his mug down on the kitchen counter before pulling an apple out from the fridge. "Ryuk, I'll give you this apple if you tell me where the Life Note is."

Ryuk's usual grin turned quickly into a frown. "I don't know where it is. You have to find it on your own, but you do owe me an apple for telling you about it."

Light sighed in annoyance as he tossed the apple to Ryuk and headed into their bedroom. _Let's see, Vi. Where would you hide this notebook? It's probably somewhere obvious knowing you… _He walked over to her dresser and pulled open one of her drawers. After carefully going through each one, he found what he was looking for. "Bingo." He smirked as he put everything back except the Life Note into place.

"So now that you have found the Life Note, what do you intend to do with it?" Ryuk asked.

"Nothing as of right now, but Violeta is going to have some explaining to do when she gets home."

"You're going to sit around and wait all day for her to come home? Talk about boring."

"I don't have a choice. She can't skip out on work early. I don't want her to suspect that anything is going on." Light said. "Until then, I am going to cleanse the world." He said sitting at his desk and pulling the Death Note out along with a pen.

* * *

"Violeta," Michelangelo had been watching Violeta teach her ballet class for the past two hours and he didn't want to disturb her, but he was feeling it was urgent.

Violeta glanced at him from the corner of her eye before switching the music off. "You are all doing great! Take a five minute break!" She smiled at her students before heading into the back room where she kept her stuff. "Michelangelo, is something the matter?"

"Vi, darling, I think Light may know about me as well as the Life Note." He frowned, his green eyes full of worry for her.

"What? No, that's not possible. He and I have spent the last three days together. I think if he knew he would have asked me about it by now."

"Violeta, just be careful. I have a very bad feeling that something is going to happen."

She nodded. "Okay, but I don't think anything is wrong. Light has said that Ryuk is pretty useless when it comes to telling him things, so I don't see why Ryuk would have told Light about you."

Michelangelo nodded, but there was still a negative feeling nagging at him. "If you say so, Violeta. What will you tell him if he does ask you?"

"I'll tell him I didn't think it was real at first…and then I'll say you appeared recently and I wasn't sure what to think. If he finds out that someone shot me, he'll be upset and go on a Kira rampage."

"Okay but you need to keep yourself safe. You told me yourself that Light's been changing because of the Death Note. That being said, he is now capable of doing anything."

"You worry too much. I'll be alright." She smiled before going back out to the studio. "Okay, girls and guys. Let's get back to work. The recital is a month from today and we have to finish learning two dances."

* * *

Another few hours passed and Violeta was finally getting to return home. Rehearsal ran longer than expected, so she ended up getting out of the studio at about five o' clock. In that time had gotten pretty cold and damp outside. She carefully avoided ice patches as a light snow began to fall.

Once she was inside the warm apartment, she hung up her coat in the closet and slipped her wet shoes off by the door, setting her bag down beside it. "Light, I'm home." She called as she walked further into the apartment.

"I'm in the bedroom." Light called in response.

She walked in and smiled. "Hey. How was your day?"

Light stood and walked towards her, shutting the door. "My day was pretty good, I'll admit. I discovered something I hadn't expected to."

"Oh? What was that?" She asked as she stared up at him curiously.

"Well," He leaned one hand against the door so she was cornered against it. "I discovered this." He held up the Life Note.

Violeta's violet eyes widened as she looked at the item in his hands. _Michelangelo was right…he must've known Light had touched it so he started panicking and tried to warn me._

"Ah, by the expression on your face I'd say you recognize it. Vi, where the hell did you get this? And why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Light, I-I didn't think it was real. I thought it was some sort of a joke."

His face neared hers so that they were looking each other in the eyes. "Like hell you didn't. You're lying to me. You know that Kira kills with a notebook. What makes you think this is any different? Plus, you have an angel following you around."

Her hands trembled slightly as she stared at him. _He's really mad at me…I've…never seen him so angry. _She gulped before opening her mouth. "I'm s-sorry, Light. I only kept it from you because—"

Light cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "You're always keeping secrets from me, Violeta. You never told me about the abuse, rape or even being shot. That's how you got this Life Note. That angel saved you. I told you that I was Kira and you hid something like this from me. Something that could be useful to me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Her gaze drifted to the floor. "Why does it always have to be all about you? The Life Note was given to me, not you. You don't see me begging to use the Death Note. I'm sorry, okay? You already have enough power and it's changing you. I hate it."

Light glared at her before raising his hand and slapping her across the face. "You little bitch. You dare defy me? I'm Kira. I'm a god."

Violeta stared up at him, tears forming in her eyes as she took in what he had just done. _H-He hit me…He actually...after everything we've been through… he hit me. _"Light, you're not a god. You're a human being."

"Shut up." Light said, his anger still boiling. He shoved her aside causing her to stumble and hit her head against the corner of the nightstand table.

He stormed out of the bedroom as well as the house after grabbing his jacket and shoes. Only when he calmed down would he understand what he had just done.

"Are you okay—you're bleeding!" Michelangelo had appeared in front of her noticing that she had a small gash on her forehead.

"Y-You were right, Michelangelo. He is capable of anything now. I-I have to get out of here. I don't know what's going to happen. He's going to try and kill me, isn't he? He was so angry…It's not like him." Violeta stood up, trembling pretty badly. She had started crying from the pain racking through her head, plus the sudden change in Light.

She stumbled through the house and put her jacket and shoes on before leaving the apartment. Violeta ran down the dark snow covered streets, breathing heavily. _I need to get away from him…from that apartment. It doesn't matter how far I go…he can write my name down in the Death Note at any time he pleases. Plus he still has the Life Note…_

* * *

"Violeta, you're injured. You should stop and rest." Michelangelo said.

"No, I can't…I can't." She continued to run, her vision blurry from crying and the cold wind hitting her face. Since she couldn't really see where she was going, Violeta was unaware of the large patch of ice on the sidewalk. As she ran, she slipped and fell and hit her head pretty hard against the ground.

She stared up at the dark night sky, seeing stars before she slipped into an unconscious state. Michelangelo could tell she was still alive, but he had no way of getting her to the hospital. "Come on, princess. You need to wake up. You'll die if you lay out here."

Touta Matsuda had been visiting an old friend from the police academy and was on his way home at the same time. He turned down the street, his headlights flashing along. He noticed a figure lying on the sidewalk that he was passing. "What happened here?" he wondered aloud as he pulled up alongside the curb.

After climbing out of his car, he left the lights on and walked over to the figure lying on the ground. I wonder what happened to this girl. He thought as he knelt down beside the body. Only when he got a look at the face did his eyes widen. "V-Violeta Matsumoto…" he said. "What is she doing out here? She's hurt…" He frowned noticing a head injury and blood coming out. He quickly called an ambulance, giving them his current location.

He ran to his car then and grabbed a shirt he had sitting in the back seat and use a pocket knife to cut the shirt. Matsuda sat back down beside her, placing the shirt against the spots her head was bleeding. "What happened to you, Violeta?" He frowned. "Does Light know you're here?"

About ten minutes later the ambulance had finally arrived at the scene and lifted Violeta onto the stretcher, placing an oxygen mask over her face. Matsuda stayed out of the way as they quickly lifted the stretcher into the ambulance. He got into his car and followed it to the hospital.

The medics rushed the stretcher into the emergency room so they could take care of her wound while Matsuda sat in the waiting room. He looked around and saw that there weren't many people actually in there. There was an elderly woman who was wiping at her eyes with a tissue. He guessed something must've happened to her husband or maybe another family member. There were a few other people milling about and the nurse behind the desk, but not many people were in the emergency room.

"I should call Light. He'll be worried about Violeta." Matsuda stepped outside since cell phones were prohibited inside of the hospital. He shivered slightly as the cold winter wind hit his face while he waited for Light to answer.

"Matsuda, what is it?" Light asked from the other end once he had picked up. Light had calmed down since the incident and now he was desperately trying to figure out where Violeta had disappeared off to. _What the hell was I thinking? I hit her. She's never going to forgive me for that. I did what her parents did to her and what's worse I promised I'd never let her get hurt and I did. I let her get hurt by my own hands._

"It's Violeta." Matsuda said nervously.

"Is she okay? She went out for a walk about two hours ago and hasn't come back. I have been calling her, but she hasn't answered." Light lied smoothly. There was no reason for Matsuda to know the real reason that she was missing from the apartment.

"Light, she's in the hospital. I was driving home from a friend's and I found her unconscious on the sidewalk. She was bleeding pretty badly. I think she slipped on the ice. Her ankle was pretty swollen too. She's in the E.R. now. They are stitching her up."

_Hospital? No..I only slapped her...she must have fallen on the ice. I couldn't have possibly injured her that badly. _"Hospital? I'll be there in about ten minutes. Which one are you at?"

"Saint Cosmas Hospital." Matsuda replied.

"Thanks," Light said as he quickly hung up the phone.

Once he arrived, he saw that Matsuda was still sitting in the lobby. "Matsuda, is she out of the E.R. yet?"

"No, not yet. I asked the nurse for an update about ten minutes ago, but she said that they were still working on her. I hope it wasn't too bad." He frowned.

"Neither do I. She's always been accident prone, though."

The two men sat in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity. In reality, it was only another hour before a doctor came out. He looked to be about in his thirties with dark hair and dark eyes. He took his hands out of his white coat pocket and shook Light and Matsuda's hands. "I'm Dr. Suzuki. I am Miss. Matsumoto's physician."

"How is she doing?" Light asked.

Dr. Suzuki frowned. "It seems the fall has caused a major concussion. You see, when one hits there head, depending where it is, it can cause problems. Miss. Matsumoto, as I am sure you two are well aware, is very petite. She's not big boned like some people are, but her bone structure is smaller than many people's. Needless to say that does not help her situation nor does the fact that she has anemia. We had to give her a blood transfusion. Since we stitched her up and fixed her broken ankle, she has yet to awaken. Based on all of this, I have come to the conclusion that she is in a coma."

"A coma?" Both Light and Matsuda exclaimed at once.

"Please, settle down. If she truly is in a coma, I don't believe she will end up in one for years. Perhaps a few weeks."

"Weeks?" Light repeated, frowning. "There's nothing you can do?"

"I'm afraid not. Falling and hitting your head on ice is a pretty big deal. She had a rather severe head injury; however, she may wake up tomorrow. It's one of those time things. She's heavily induced with drugs though, so even if she did wake up right now she wouldn't be in any pain and would probably very disoriented."

"Will she be okay?" Matsuda asked.

"She should be fine as long as her wound heals properly. The thing is, she will need to stay in the hospital for quite some time. We need to monitor her healing process very closely. Especially in the next few days. With concussions that are as severe as Miss. Matsumoto's, we need to make sure that the brain doesn't start to swell. That could cause major problems."

"Are the chances of that happening to Violeta high?" Light asked.

"It's a fifty-fifty bet. Another thing that you two should be aware of is that when she does wake up, she may have some memory loss. It could be short term memory loss or long term memory loss, so she would feel very confused since there would be recent things she wouldn't remember or things from her past; however, it's not a guarantee that she will even have it. If she does though, I cannot tell you how long it will last. Some people never recover their memories, but others do. Usually something triggers it."

"I see. Thank you, Doctor. May we go see her?"

"Yes, of course. Are you two family or friends of hers?"he asked

"I'm a friend and Light is her boyfriend." Matsuda replied.

"I see. You cannot stay in there too long, though. Fifteen minutes at the most. Visiting hours are already over."

"Thank you," Light said as he and Matsuda headed to the room where Violeta was.

Light's brown eyes fell on Violeta lying in the hospital bed. The entire room was painted white except for one wall which was a light green color. Evidently hospitals did that because the one color was supposed to "calm" the patient and visitors. He walked over to the bed and gazed down at her. Her eyes were shut and she had the small tube around her face that connected with her nose to help her breathe. Her red hair was a stark contrast against the white pillow as well as the white bandages wrapped around her head. Luckily, they didn't have to cut too much of her hair off to stitch it up. Her ankle was elevated on a pillow and in a white cast. She had two I.V.'s hooked up to her as well as a heart monitor. Light Yagami had never felt so guilty in his life.

Matsuda stared at Violeta, a deep frown overcoming his features. _If only I had found Violeta sooner, then perhaps she wouldn't have ended up in a coma. She had lost so much blood. And now she is just motionless. She looks like a broken porcelain doll. Poor Light…he must be so worried about her now._ "Light, nobody would blame you if you dropped the case for a few days so you could be here with Violeta, but if you do decide to resume…I can stay here with her in case she wakes up."

Light glanced back at Matsuda. "I need a few days just to be with her. Perhaps the doctor was wrong and she will awake sooner than expected. Thanks, though. Violeta is important to me, but Kira needs to be caught. Besides, Kira could've attempted murder and failed. The reason she is here could be because of him, so I am going to stop working for three days, and then you can stay here with her."

"Alright. I am glad to see that Violeta is alive, though. I'll see you in a few days, Light." Matsuda waved to him before leaving the hospital. He figured Light would want to be alone with her for a few minutes before he had to leave, besides Matsuda had no reason to suspect that Light had hit her and had been the reason she was outside that night. He looked up to Light after all, so why would he think something bad of him?

Light stared down at her still, exhaling through his nose. "Damn. Violeta, I'm sorry. I hope when you wake up..you'll forgive me." He mumbled. _Though if she does end up with amnesia, maybe she will forget it happened…_

"I bet you are real proud of yourself." Michelangelo said angrily. Since Light had picked up the Life Note, he was now able to see the angel before him. "It's your fault she is here."

"Who asked you?" He glared. "Besides, she fell on the ice. Not me."

"You pushed her away, _Kira._" He said icily. "You should know that she would do anything for you. What you did to her tonight though is unforgivable and when she wakes up, I will make sure she remembers it. Violeta always talks about how perfect you are and how you would never hurt her. You're nothing but a monster, Light Yagami. You may as well be a shinigami, a god of death, yourself."

Light glared up at the blonde haired, green eyed angel who was telling him off. "Look here, I know what's best for Violeta. She's mine, you got that? Nothing you say to her when she wakes up will ever make her doubt me."

"You're real sick, you know that? You're possessive and jealous of anyone who comes near her. Not only that, you're toying with her emotions by lying."

"She lied to me." He fired back.

Michelangelo shook his head. "She lied to you so she could protect you from further changing. She is afraid of what you've become, Light Yagami. I can't blame her, though. She's innocent and pure of heart. Violeta can be compared to a saint or an angel whereas you're nothing but a twisted, lying, cold hearted snake."

"Excuse me, but you need to leave now." A nurse peeked in the room.

"Yes, of course. I'll be here tomorrow to see her. Is that okay?" Light asked hiding his anger extremely well.

"That's fine, sir. We'll take good care of her." The nurse smiled.

"That's all I ask." He said as he left the hospital, heading back to the apartment.

Michelangelo glared at Light the entire time he had been in the hospital room and his usual cheerful disposition returned once he had gone. "Don't worry, princess." He looked down at Violeta. "You just rest. You'll be awake in no time and if you do end up with amnesia, I will cure you. I will help you see Light Yagami for what he really is…a demon."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, things are really heating up and changing! Please don't hate me for having Light act the way he did. But in my opinion, the Death Note completely corrupted him after a certain point. Anyways, first day of school was pretty good, I guess. I don't know. I hate my locker. It's a classroom one and it's on the bottom. ): Other than that, I think it will be a good year.

Please review!

Thanks to **Miss. Bright** for reviewing!

If you're into OC stories, read hers. It's called: **Subtract, Add, Unite and Conquer.** Also,** rukia23 **has one called **Of Death and Love.**

They are both really good, so check them out if you have free time! (:

Thanks to **EpicAnime77 **for story alerting this.


	11. Awaken

**Author's Note:** I do not own Death Note.

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Awaken

* * *

"_I'd say based upon these bruises that there is a one hundred percent chance that Light Yagami is Kira and a wife beater." A certain eccentric black haired, sugar loving detective said._

"_Light didn't do it on purpose!" Violeta defended._

"_You can't make excuses for him, Matsumoto. You need to leave him. He is Kira."_

_Violeta glanced at Light. "Good bye." She said with a final look at him before walking away from him forever._

Light stirred from his sleep, sweat forming on his forehead. It had been like this for him for the past week now. He's go to sleep and about two hours later he would have dreams of Violeta leaving him while L haunted him and knew who he was. It was beginning to show, too. It was evident he wasn't getting much sleep due to the purple bags beneath of his eyes.

He sighed as he wiped his forehead and stared at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. _When Violeta wakes up…she is going to hate me. What can I possibly do to even justify my actions? Probably nothing. She's not as scared as she used to be. And while I am glad that she isn't, it will make it harder for me to convince her that it was an accident…a mistake. I can only hope that she will awake with amnesia and won't remember a thing. I already have a story planned out as to how I will explain what happened leading up to her accident. _

With another sigh, Light rose from the bed. He didn't even know why he bothered to sleep in their bedroom anymore. Every time he went into their bedroom, his mind flashed to him hitting her and the guilt was slowly eating away at him. He yawned as he lay down on the couch, his brown eyes slipping shut as he allowed exhaustion to wash over him and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Another week passed and the effects of Violeta's coma had taken its toll on both Light and Matsuda. Matsuda spent ample amounts of time at the hospital watching over her for any signs of a change, but as each day passed he was beginning to lose hope that she would ever wake up. Both he and Light looked utterly exhausted and hopeless as they waited for Violeta to awake.

_Violet eyes peered around a very dark place; however, there wasn't an ominous feeling to where these violet eyes. "Wh-Where am I?" Violeta stuttered as she shakily began to stand but fell back down onto her knees._

"_You need to wake up, Vi."Light appeared in front of the redhead, smiling gently as he knelt in front of her. _

"_Light…where am I?" she asked once more._

"_That's not important right now. You need to wake up. Trust me. I can help you." He held his hand out to her. _

"_No, he can't help you." Spoke another Light. This Light had an evil red glint in his eyes and a black notebook in hand. "I can help you, Violeta. I can change the world to keep you safe."_

_Violeta looked between the two men that were in front of her. "I don't understand. My head hurts. I can't think straight."_

"_Violeta, I can make you forget. I can help you." The rather innocent looking Light said to her. "He's Kira. He's the reason you cannot think."_

_She blinked as she tried to connect the names Light and Kira together but she couldn't figure anything out. Her head was pounding. "Light…help me…" She threw her arms around him and Kira disappeared from her mind. _

Violeta's eyes slowly fluttered open, but she squinted as the bright fluorescent light shined down on her face. Just like in her dream, her head was pounding. She heard the chirping of the heart monitor and the rhythmic dripping sound of an I.V.

Matsuda was sitting beside the hospital bed at that very moment when he saw those beautiful violet eyes open up. His brown eyes widened and face broke into a grin when he saw that after two long, exhausting weeks that she was finally awake. "Violeta! You're okay!"

After turning her head to get a look at the person who had said her name, she opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't say anything. Her mouth felt extremely dry and unused. _How long have I been here for? The last thing I remember was spending Christmas at Light's house with his parents and Sayu. Something must have happened when I went home. Who is he? _Just as the doctor had predicted, Violeta had amnesia. The last thing she remembered had occurred during her senior year of high school when she was on vacation.

Matsuda had walked out of the room and returned with a bottle of water which he poured into a paper cup. He helped Violeta sit up and take small sips of the water.

She smiled appreciatively at the man who was so kindly helping her. "Th-Thanks." She said her voice a tad raspy from not being used. "I-I'm sorry to be rude, but do I know you?"

"You don't remember anything do you?" Matsuda asked with a slight frown. The doctor had said that with each passing day of her being in a coma that the chances of her having amnesia were greater, but Matsuda had been hoping that when she woke up she would still remember him. "I'm you friend, Touta Matsuda. You see two weeks ago you fell on some ice and ended up with a concussion. You've been in a coma since then."

"I see." She replied softly. So my parents didn't hit me so badly that I needed to be hospitalized again. That's a relief. "Do you happen to know if my boyfriend Light Yagami knows I am here?"

"Yes, he does know that you are here. He's been extremely worried about you. I'm going to call him now and tell him to get down here. He will be so relieved to see you are awake."

Violeta smiled and nodded as her gaze drifted down to the cast on her ankle and the few faint bruises she had on her arms from when she had fallen.

"What is it, Matsuda?" Light asked as answered his phone on the second ring.

"Violeta's awake!" Matsuda replied from the other end of the line.

"She is?" Light asked as relief washed over him for a moment, but then panic started to rise within him. _What if she tells him that I hit her? No, she wouldn't tell anyone. She would never do something like that._

"Yes, but she does have amnesia. I guess it's not really shock considering everything that the doctor has told us. She wants to see you, though."

Light smirked. _Yes. Everything is going according to plan. Now Violeta will be mine forever. _"Okay. I will be there shortly. Oh and Matsuda, don't mention to her anything about L, Kira, or her modeling. I don't want her to become scared because of it. Violeta is probably confused, right?"

"Yeah, she does seem kind of out of it. I won't say anything." He replied before Light hung up.

Twenty minutes later, Light walked into Violeta's hospital room and smiled when he saw her. "Thank you for keeping an eye on her, Matsuda. I really appreciate it."

"Huh? Oh yeah, no problem. I'll leave you two alone." Matsuda said figuring he would probably be asked to leave anyway. He waved to Violeta who smiled at him and waved back before leaving the hospital room, shutting the door behind him.

Light sat down in the chair that was beside her bed and gazed down at Violeta. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. My head hurts and my mind feels a bit foggy, but other than that, I feel great."

"I'm glad to hear it. What is the last thing that you remember, Vi?"

"I remember being at your house on Christmas Eve." She replied. "But that's not right. Touta Matsuda told me I fell and have amnesia."

"Yes, you do. It's been a year since, then, Violeta. We've already graduated high school and I started college. You work at the dance studio. I called them and they said that they will hire a replacement for right now, but when you are able to resume teaching dance there will be a position for you."

"What else has happened? I am so confused." She looked up at him.

Light kissed her cheek. "You and I live together, now. Also, your parents died of drug overdoses right before summer began. You ended up living with my family and I since you had didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Oh, I see. Was I upset about their deaths?" Violeta asked. At the moment she wasn't really sure what she was supposed to be feeling regarding the death of her parents.

"A little, but you were relieved more than anything else. I know this sounds horrible, but I am glad they are gone, Violeta. They can't hurt you. You see, I knew what was going on and I had confronted you about it."

She nodded as she held his hand, absently lacing their fingers together. "You and I live together, huh? What made us decide to do that?"

"Well, my father thought it would be better for you and me. We are adults now, so we should have more privacy. Before your accident, we were pretty happy living together." Light smiled at her.

"Yeah?" She smiled. "I'm glad. So Light, tell me. What happened? I mean, I know I slipped on ice, but what was I doing outside that night? We weren't fighting, were we?"

"No. Nothing like that. Actually, we were having a rather nice evening."

"Well, then you should tell me!" Violeta said gazing up at him. She had no idea that he was Kira; that he had lied to her and hit her. No, at this very moment in her eyes, he was her everything; the person who was always there for her, the only other person besides her grandmother who loved her.

Light mentally smirked. He had an entire story planned out just for this. "You and I had just finished having a candlelight dinner and we were cuddling on the couch. I asked you to marry me, Violeta. You said yes. You were shocked and ecstatic. I was relieved that you said yes. You said you wanted to go for a walk so you could let it sink in. You fell while you were out. It's probably my fault that you fell."

Violeta was blushing as she turned her head. "Y-You proposed to me? Wow…."she murmured. That was the last thing that she was expecting to hear. "Oh Light, it's not your fault that I fell. I'm clumsy."

"I still feel bad about it, Violeta. When I was told you were in a coma, I thought that I was going to lose you forever. Sometimes people never wake up from them."

"But I did, so you have nothing to worry about, Light."

"No, I don't. The only thing I still have to worry about at the moment though is whether or not you still want to marry me." Light smiled at her. The truth was he did have intentions of marrying Violeta at some point. It just came a little sooner than he had expected it to. He dug into his coat pocket and popped open a black velvet box that contained an engagement ring and popped it open. "So, will you marry me, Violeta?"

Violeta gazed down at the ring, hoping that maybe seeing it would jog her memory. It was white gold and the diamond wasn't too big or too small, it was the perfect size. She smiled at Light. "Of course I'll marry you."

"I'm glad to hear that you haven't changed your mind. I'll keep the ring until you are out of the hospital, though. Promise me something, though?"

"What is it, Light?"

"Don't worry about wedding planning, working or anything else until you are all the way healed. You had a pretty severe concussion, Vi. I don't want you over exerting yourself. Just rest. I will take care of you."

"I promise I won't do anything that's going to make me feel worse. Don't worry. I will be fine. How much longer do I need to stay in the hospital for?"

"I don't know. I guess another few days so that the doctor can monitor you. Hopefully, you will be able to come home after that."

"I hope so. I've already been here for two weeks. I know I wasn't awake for those two weeks, but still…I don't like being in the hospital."

"I know." Light smiled at her as he gently placed his lips to hers.

Violeta blushed as she kissed him back. "Light, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not remembering anything current. I feel so stupid."

"Don't say that. You aren't stupid, Violeta. It doesn't matter to me whether or not you remember what's happened in the past year. As long as you remember me, I'm happy."

"Light, I could never forget you. I'd have to forget my entire life in order to forget you."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're so cute, Vi."

Doctor Suzuki appeared at the door then, smiling. "Ah, Miss. Matsumoto, you finally decided to join the world of the living. I am glad to see that you are awake and well. Mr. Yagami, have you noticed any changes in her?"

"Yes, I have. Like you said would happen, she is suffering memory loss. The last thing she remembers is from a year ago."

He made a note of it on her chart. "That's not too bad all things considered. Her head is healing pretty well, too, but I want to keep her here for at least another two days just as a precaution. I do think that you will be fine, Miss. Matsumoto. You will be on crutches for a while though because of your ankle, but other than that you should be fine."

"How long will I be on crutches for?"

"Another two weeks, I'd say. It wasn't broken too badly. You may need a little physical therapy so you can regain strength in your foot and leg."

"That doesn't sound too bad, I guess."

"No, compared to what could have been, it really isn't." Doctor Suzuki said as he listened to her heart, lungs and took her blood pressure. "All of your vitals are fine. You'll need to get an MRI tomorrow, so we can see how your head is doing."

"So, she will be okay, then? Will she recover her memories, Doctor?" Light asked.

"It's hard to say. She may, she may not. If she does, it could be within hours, days, weeks, months, even years. It just depends on the person."

_She won't remember anything as long as I am around. I'll manipulate her memories. She doesn't need to know that I am Kira. Or that she met L. _He thought giving a nod of acknowledgement towards the doctor.

"It's good to see you are awake, Miss. Matsumoto. I must be off to finish my rounds, though. If you need anything, just press the call button. I will see you tomorrow for your MRI."

"Thank you, Doctor." Violeta said.

Doctor Suzuki smiled at the two before leaving the room, so that he could continue his work.

"Light, you look exhausted. Have you not been sleeping?" Violeta asked as she studied his face.

"To be honest, I haven't. I've been too worried about you." Light replied.

"You should go home and sleep, then. The hospital is rather boring. You don't have to stay."

"Vi, I've been waiting two weeks to see if you would wake up. I don't want to leave just yet. I'll sleep better tonight now that I know you are awake. Unless of course, you wanted me to leave."

"No, I don't want you to, but I also don't want you to feel like you have to stay here."

Light shook his head. "You're too compassionate, Violeta. It's no big deal for me to stay here. I don't feel like I have to stay. I want to stay. You're my fiancée after all."

She blushed faintly at him calling her his fiancée. "Okay, but if you get tired, then you can go home."

* * *

Three days later, Violeta had been released from the hospital. According to Doctor Suzuki, her MRI results came back pretty good. Her head was healing up nicely, but she still needed to take it easy. Of course, there wasn't much that she would be able to do since she was on crutches.

"Hey Violeta," Light said as he helped her into the front seat of his car. "Are you up for stopping by my parents place before we go back to the apartment?"

She smiled. "That's fine with me."

"They've wanted to see you. You scared everyone when you fell into that coma."

"I'm sorry." She murmured softly.

"It's not your fault." He said as he turned the ignition on and pulled out of the hospital parking lot, heading towards the Yagami home.

Violeta remained quiet for most of the ride. She gazed down at the engagement ring that was now wearing on her hand and smiled. _I wish I could remember something about this past year. Anything would be nice. I mean, does this year's me still get that butterfly feeling in her stomach when she's around Light? Or is that something I outgrew as time passed. I just don't know. I feel so stupid for falling on ice and ending up with amnesia. Poor Light…he must've been worried sick. He doesn't look that great. He needs to rest and focus less on me. He says he doesn't care that I don't remember this past year, but what if he does? I mean, I'm sure we spent a lot of time together and for me to forget all that and him to remember it all…it must suck._

"Violeta." Light said for the third time.

She finally snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"About what?" He asked as he cut the ignition.

"Just about this whole concussion and not remembering anything."

"Don't worry about it, Violeta. It'll come to you in time. Just relax." He smiled as he climbed from the car, and then helped her steady herself on her crutches.

Once they were inside, Sayu came running down to meet them, smiling. "Light! Violeta! I've missed you!" She smiled brightly as she hugged her older brother and her soon-to-be sister-in –law.

"It's great to see you, Sayu." Violeta smiled as she sat down and laid her crutches against the back of the couch.

Sayu suddenly gasped, then squealed. "You two are finally going to get married!"

Violeta glanced at her ring, blushing. "Yeah, we are."

"It's about time! Mom and I thought once you two moved in together it was going to happen right away."

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Sayu?" Light asked.

"Be nice. She's your only sister." Violeta playfully chided him. "I was hoping that you and your mother would help me plan the wedding, Sayu."

"Really?" the younger girl's chocolate eyes widened with excitement.

"Yes, of course."

Sachiko Yagami walked in, carrying a tray of tea which she set down on the coffee table. "What's all the commotion about?"

"Light and Violeta are engaged!" Sayu replied cheerfully.

Sachiko Yagami smiled as he looked at her son. "That's wonderful. I'm happy for you two. Does your father know, Light?"

"No, not yet." Light said. "Where is Dad anyways?"

"He should be home shortly. He went out on an errand for me."

Michelangelo watched Violeta from afar, frowning to himself. If he were to appear to her and explain things, she'd probably freak out. Not only that, but if she told Light she was seeing an angel that accused him of being Kira, Light would probably have her committed for hallucinations. Michelangelo didn't want her to end up hospitalized because of him, so waiting it out for a while would be best.

Light noticed the angel from the corner of his eye, and smirked. _I've won._

Ryuk was laughing. "Looks like you're giving that angel a run for his money. You have both the Life Note, the Death Note and Violeta in your control." He said. _What a perfect evening for the most unfortunate family in the entire world. _He grinned at the thought.

* * *

Violeta looked at Light as they lay in their bed later that night. She was curled against him and he had his arms around her. "Light, what else has happened this year?"

"Nothing really important." Light replied, his fingers weaving gently through her silky red hair. "You are friends with model, Misa Amane. She visited you often in the hospital as well. You and I went out a few times. I've discovered you can sing and dance. Other than that, life has been pretty normal, Violeta."

"It doesn't bother you that I don't remember any of this. I mean, for me it's like stuff we did together this past year never happened and you remember it all."

"Vi, you've only been awake for a few days. You heard what the doctor said. He said it sometimes takes time to remember things when you have memory loss. Please, stop worrying about it. It'll come to you in time, Love. If you start to remember things, tell me and I can confirm it for you, alright?" He smiled down at her.

"I guess you're right. It's just that I want to remember. Everything in my mind is really foggy."

"I'll take care of you, Violeta." Light said softly.

"I know you will." She smiled at him. "So, Sayu said you and your father are working on the Kira Case? Kira is killing off criminals, right?"

"Yes, that's what Kira does. Actually, the task force meets here because the Japanese Police are listening to Kira and not doing anything. I hope you don't mind that the task force meets here. I am assisting in the investigation."

"I don't mind at all. You're trying to do something good to help stop a bad person. Who am I to get in the way of justice?"

"I'm glad you feel that way." He said as he yawned. "We should both get some sleep. You especially. Doctor Suzuki said you need a lot of rest."

She sighed. "I know. I know. Must you listen to everything he says?"

"Yes, I must because I know you won't. Violeta, I saw how thick your medical file was. He's been your hospital physician for years, now. You should really listen to him."

"Alright, alright. I'll rest if it makes you happy." She smiled.

Light kissed her forehead. "Good night, Violeta."

"Good night, Light." Violeta smiled at him as she shut her eyes and slowly fell to sleep.

* * *

"I'm not working with Near. I will find Kira on my own." Fifteen year old Mello said to Roger before storming from the room they had been summoned to.

He and Near were the potential successors to L, but since L had died before naming a successor, it was suggested that they would work together.

There was no way Mello was about to work with that emotionless white haired kid_. I am going to catch Kira before Near. _

Near had remained sitting on the floor, putting a puzzle together. "Mello's too emotional anyways. From now on, it's another competition to see who will catch Kira first."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long delay! The teachers didn't hesitate to pile on the homework during this first week of school. I hope to update sometime during this week, but I highly doubt it's going to happen! We'll see, though.

Thanks to **Miss. Bright **and **Midnight Wolf-94 **for reviewing!

I appreciate it!


	12. Things Change

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for the long delay in updating. I am very busy with school and activities so I don't have much computer time! I do not own Death Note. Please enjoy!

In other news, I have been throwing around the idea of writing a story based on the anime, Baccano! If you have never seen it, you should. It can be a little violent, though!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Things Change**

Touta Matsuda could not believe what he had just heard. No, he could believe it, but he didn't want to believe it. There was no way that what he had heard could possibly be true, but it was. Wasn't him leaving Light and Violeta's apartment proof enough of that? He had gone rather pale within the last few minutes, so he laid his head against his steering wheel, closing his eyes.

_

* * *

_

_Touta had arrived at headquarters earlier than the men on the task force, but he hadn't thought much of it as he walked inside and took a seat on the couch. Light wasn't in the investigating room yet, either, so he guessed he and Violeta were probably spending some time together. That was when he heard slightly raised voices. Curious, he got up and walked through the apartment, his ear near the closed bedroom door as he listened to what was being said._

"…_Light, I'm sick of you lying to me." Violeta could be heard saying._

"_Vi, what are you talking about?" _

"_Don't play innocent with me. I remember everything. We weren't really engaged. And the entire reason I was in the hospital to begin with was because…." She became hesitant before speaking the last part of her sentence. "Was because you hit me."_

_Having heard this, Matsuda took in a sharp breath, eyes wide as he froze in his place._

"_Violeta, listen to me, I didn't hit you." Light said though it sounded strained as though he was trying to convince not only Violeta but himself that it never happened._

"_No, you did. I remember. I can't take this anymore. You've changed far too much for my liking." She said. "I'm going away for a while. Call me when you have your priorities straight."_

"_You can't leave. You have nowhere to go." _

"_That's where you are wrong. I have friends who would let me stay with them. Good-bye, Light. I wish it didn't have to be this way."_

"_You're the one who slipped on the ice. You can't justify leaving by blaming it all on me."_

"_Yes, as a matter of fact I can. I would have never fallen if you hadn't hit me. I ran away because I didn't know what you were going to do next." _

_Touta heard a duffel bag zipping up and knew that he had to leave before he was caught eavesdropping. That would not look good at all. He quickly turned on his heel and left the house. He would follow Violeta and make sure she was okay; maybe even talk to her about what happened. He knew he couldn't tell her that he really knew what was going on, but at the very least, maybe he could get her to tell him of her own free will. _

"_Vi, I love you." Light said._

"_I don't doubt that, but you love being Kira more than you love me." She said and with that she walked out of their apartment, got into her car and drove away._

* * *

"I should really go talk to her…" He mumbled to himself as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Meanwhile, Violeta was sitting in her car, head resting against the steering wheel. _I can't believe this. Not only did he hit me, but he…he lied to me on top of it when I woke up…Things have changed. Ever since he first got that Death Note, nothing has been the same. I feel horrible for leaving him…I do love him...but how can I possibly stay with Light when he is constantly lying to me? I can't change it…_she thought.

"Violeta," Michelangelo gently patted her head. "I wanted to tell you. I had a vision about you ending up heartbroken, but I never thought it was going to be this bad. And I couldn't talk to you when you had amnesia because you would have been confused. Then you probably would have told Light….he knows about me. That being said, he could've had you institutionalized so you wouldn't figure anything out."

"It's okay," she murmured as she wiped at her eyes. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying.

"You'll get through this. You have a friend nearby. Don't worry."

"Speaking of which, I don't know where I am going to stay. I would go to Misa's, but Light is going to know to look there for me."

"Don't worry, Violeta." Michelangelo said.

Just then, there was a small tap at the car window causing Violeta to jump. She wiped at her eyes once more before rolling down the window, eyes widening when she saw that it was Touta Matsuda.

"T-Touta, what are you doing here?"

He smiled gently at her. He had to play this cool or else she would figure out that he had heard everything. He imagined that she wouldn't want anyone to know about Light's other side, especially someone working on the investigation.

"Hi," he smiled. "I was on my way to work, but started to feel sick so I decided to pull over in this parking lot. I noticed your car and your red hair. Is everything okay?"

Her gaze drifted to her lap. _What can I possibly do to explain all of this to him? He knows something is wrong. One look at me and you can tell. _

"Well, to be honest, everything isn't alright, Touta. Light and I broke it off."

He frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so, though thanks for offering. You're such a nice person. I still owe you for everything you've done for me before."

"Hm? Do you have your memories back, Violeta."

"I do." She nodded.

"That's great!" Touta grinned. "So, what are you going to do now that you and Light aren't together anymore?"

"I have no idea. I just left about a half an hour ago. I am trying to figure out where I am going to go."

"Oh yeah, you don't really have any family around, do you?"

She shook her head. "And I considered going to Misa's, but I think he'll know to look for me there. I am just so unsure right now,"

"Well, Violeta, if you would like," He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "You can stay with me for a while. Just until you get back on your feet. I have a two bedroom apartment."

"I couldn't impose on you like that."

"You wouldn't be. Besides, I am only home really in the evenings anyways. I insist. If you are trying to escape from Light right now then staying with me would be perfect. He would never think that you would be staying with me, would he?"

"No, I suppose he wouldn't. Are you positive, though?"

He nodded his head, smiling at her. "Don't worry about a thing."

Violeta's shoulders relaxed as she breathed a sigh of relief, returning his smile. "Thank you. I really owe you."

"Hold on. I'll show you the way back to my house. I am just going to call in and tell someone I won't be going to work."

"You don't have to miss on my account."

"No, it's fine. Everyone needs a mental health day. Plus, I don't contribute all that much anyways."

"Don't say that, Touta. Of course you do. You're just as important to the task force as anyone else is. You shouldn't doubt yourself!"

He blushed and shook his head. "It is fine." He said as he called Light and told him that he was sick and would be back at work by Wednesday. This would give him two days off to spend with Violeta and make sure that she was holding up okay.

Touta went back to his car and pulled out of the parking lot, glancing in his rearview mirror as Violeta drove behind him. Soon they were at his apartment. He helped her with her stuff as they entered inside. It wasn't all that messy in there since he wasn't ever home to mess anything up.

"I probably need to grocery shopping at some point, so I hope you don't mind delivery for tonight."

"I can go to the store for you if you'd like. It's the least I can do." Violeta said as they entered the second bedroom and dropped her two duffel bags onto the floor.

"You're far too kind, Violeta. Don't worry about it. I can do it. I want you to relax and get yourself together. I know you're putting on a brave face in front of me, but I know that you and Light were pretty close so it has to hurt."

Her gaze drifted towards the floor. "It isn't….that big of a deal…."

Matsuda frowned as he continued to look at her. "Of course it is a big deal. You don't have to make it seem like it is not."

Violeta shook her head slightly. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, I think everything is fine. I will leave you to rest."

"Thank you, again, Touta." She said before he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Violeta sat down on the bed with a small sigh as she ran her fingers through her red hair. "I cannot let this get to me. If I do, I will never be able to move forward."

* * *

After the Task Force had gone home, Light sat down at his desk, clearly frustrated. _I cannot believe that she had the guts to confront me. And then walk out on me like that. Since when has Violeta ever had the ability to do something like this? In all of the years that I have known her she has been unable to do something as gutsy as what she did today. _

Ryuk laughed as he floated behind Light. "Looks like she caught you off guard. What are you going to do now? Kill her?"

"The thought has crossed my mind. It would certainly teach her a lesson, however, I will not kill her. If I give her some space and a little bit of time, I can more than likely get her to come crawling back to me."

"But you have no idea where she is." Ryuk pointed out.

"Well, she more than likely went to stay at Misa's. I don't believe she has any other friends that would take her in."

"So are you going to go there right now and see her?"

"Don't be an idiot, Ryuk. I just told you that I was going to give her some time." Light said, clearly annoyed be the shinigami.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

The past three months had gone by in a blur for Violeta. Japan had gotten a lot of snow that winter so she was often stuck inside of the apartment or outside shoveling snow. She wasn't quite brave enough to go driving in the nasty weather for fear of being in an accident.

Now it was the second week of March and the weather was starting to change which made her rather happy. She had started to begin feeling extremely cooped up. That first month that she had stayed with Touta had been pretty rough on her. She went through many emotions regarding her feelings about Light; however, her heartbreak was beginning to leave her and she didn't think about him as much as she used to.

Violeta had just returned from the grocery store and carried in the several bags of food, then started to put them away.

"Hey Vi," Touta walked into the kitchen with a smile. It was a Saturday and he had been taking a few of them off in the last few months so she wasn't alone all the time.

"Hey," she glanced back and smiled at him. "So what are your plans for today?"

He stood beside her and began to help put things away. "I was thinking…well…." He blushed slightly. "I thought maybe you and I could go out."

"Like…a date…?" she asked her voice soft and nervous sounding.

"Well…yeah…b-but if you don't want to, I understand. It's probably—"

"I'd…like that…" She smiled after cutting him off. "Where do you want to go?"

"Maybe to lunch? I'm not…really…experienced in the dating field…"

She giggled slightly. "Lunch sounds nice. Don't doubt yourself so much, alright?"

After the groceries were put away, both of them got into his car and went to a little café not too far from the apartment. They were seated in a booth in a corner of the place.

As they each looked over the menu, Violeta decided to start up the conversation. "So, how is the Kira Investigation going, if I may ask?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, we aren't making very much progress. It's so hard to trace someone like him, you know?"

"Yes, I understand what you are saying. So tell me, what possessed you to ask me out on a date?"

Touta blushed and quickly looked back down at the menu. "Well…I-I like you Violeta…"he mumbled embarrassedly.

She blushed as well and smiled. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I knew you were in love with Light and after…well after you two broke it off, I knew you weren't going to want to rush into another relationship, so I knew it best not to tell you."

"I am glad you finally did, Touta." She smiled at him.

"Y-You are?"

"Yes. I have recently realized that I..have feelings for you..I know it probably sounds trashy for that to happen so soon after everything that went down, but…oh I don't know what I am saying."

"I don't think it is trashy at all! It has been three months and well, only you, know your true feelings so I don't think that anybody should judge you on that. "

After enjoying a nice lunch together the two returned home and relaxed for the rest of the day, chatting and watching a few movies.

"I will see you tomorrow," Violeta said as she stood to go to bed. "Good night, Touta."

"Good night, Violeta." He stood as well and blushed as he hesitantly leaned over and kissed her cheek.

* * *

That Monday, both of them had returned to work. Not much had happened since that somewhat awkward but sweet kiss on the cheek.

Violeta was at the dance studio, teaching her class of twelve to fourteen year old girls in ballet. She was teaching them the routine for the upcoming spring recital. While she was going over some steps, she heard the girls giggling which caused her to stop. "What's so funny?"

One of the younger dancers giggled girlishly as she pointed towards the door. When Violeta looked over to the door, her eyes widened slightly. Standing outside of the studio's door was Light.

"He's cute!" a few of the girls exclaimed as they continued to giggle clearly embarrassed by his presence.

"Come on girls, let's get back to work, shall we?" Violeta said, ignoring him completely.

"But Miss. Violeta, what about that boy?"

"Pretend that he isn't there. Come on girls, we only have a handful of classes before the spring recital rolls around and you all want to be ready for it don't you?"

"Yes," the girls replied in unison.

After the class had ended a half an hour later and the last girl had gone, Light stepped into the studio. "Violeta, we need to talk."

"I am done talking with you, Light. I told you before. I cannot be with you anymore. And since I have left, I have been doing just fine."

"Please, just let me talk to you."

"You have ten minutes before my next class gets here."

He walked towards her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her full on the mouth but she jerked away after e moment, glaring at him.

"Vi, look, I know things kind of fell apart between us and I have been trying to think of what I could possibly say to get you to come back."

"Light, it has been three months. I don't want to come back to you. As mean as that sounds, I am sorry, but there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

"You mean to tell me you are going to throw away all of our years of friendship and what we had?"

"I am not the one who is doing that. You did that by yourself when you began down the path of Kira and lying to me."

"But that's why I am here because I wanted to tell you that I am going to give up being Kira for you."

She closed her eyes, avoiding that persuasive gaze of his. "As much as I want to believe you, Light, I just can't. You've said so many things like this in the past and they have all been lies. I won't fall for it anymore. I'm sorry..and you killed L and Watari and I have not forgiven you for that."

"You mean to tell me you are basing this entire decision on a detective you hardly knew?"

"Just go. I don't have to explain myself to you any longer."

"You will pay for this, Violeta. Mark my words." And with that final threat, he turned on his heel and left the studio.

After Violeta finished up her classes for the day, she pulled her hair out of the bun and shook her head. _He had some nerve to show up like this and then kiss me like that. _

Once she gathered her belongings and exchanged her ballet slippers for regular shoes, she went out and headed towards the parking lot.

Out of the shadows, however, emerged a figure. This person put an arm around her waist and placed his hand over her mouth. She immediately started to squirm and jerk around.

"Hey, stop it. Relax, will you?" the voice said but she continued to struggle. The figure got annoyed with her squirming and hit the nerve in the back of her neck, causing everything to go black.

* * *

Cliffhanger, yay! Haha.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :) I really, really appreciate it!


End file.
